Harry Potter et le Mystère de l'Arche du Temps
by Syrielle Black
Summary: Après la découverte d'un endroit très étrange, une pièce des plus mystérieuses, Harry Potter se retrouve propulsé dans un temps qu'on croyait tous révolu... au temps des célèbres Maraudeurs, de ses parents... Mais même là il doit continuer sa quête...
1. Prologue

Hello à tous ceux qui sont là !

Je suis une petite nouvelle (enfin pas si nouvelle que ça mais je me suis décidée à poster enfin !) et ceci est la première fic que je poste ici. J'espères qu'elle vous plaira car j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !

* * *

**Présentation de la fanfiction :**

**Auteur **: ben c'est moi mdr ! Syrielle Black !

**Titre de l'histoire : **_Harry Potter et le mystère de l'Arche du Temps _ou bien _Une chance pour avoir un autre destin_

**Résumé de l'histoire : **_Après la découverte d'un endroit très étrange, une pièce des plus mystérieuses, Harry Potter se retrouve propulsé dans un temps qu'on croyait tous définitivement résolu... au temps des célèbres Maraudeurs, de ses parents... Mais, hélas, même en ce temps il doit continuer sa quête..._

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce charmant petit univers d'Harry Potter que nous chérissons tant appartient à la talentueuse auteur : Joanne Kathleen Rowling, excepté les quelques petites choses que j'ai inventé. Je ne recois aucun argent et j'écris juste pour le plaisir !

**Rating :** Tout public

**Spoilers des tomes :** I, II, III, IV, V, **VI**

* * *

**Harry Potter et le mystère de l'Arche du Temps**

**Prologue : **Une nuit qui s'annonce sereine

**D**ans une contrée écossaise, loin, loin, loin de toute vie urbaine moderne, un château des temps médiévaux reposait sur une vaste falaise, dominant une sombre forêt et un lac dont les profondeurs abyssales étaient démesurées. Il faisait doux, la nuit s'annonçait déjà sereine.

Certaines personnes qui passeraient devant cette immense forteresse n'y verraient qu'un pauvre amas de ruine et de gravats ainsi qu'un panneau indiquant « Danger : Défense d'entrer ». Mais, pour un tout autre « genre » de personnes, ce lieu n'était pas si anodin que ça, il pouvait même être qualifié comme un lieu très important où il s'y passait énormément de choses.

_Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, parfois trompeuses… Voir au delà des limites…_

En ce lieu réignait une sorte de force indéfinissable, dès qu'on y entrait une certaine aura vous enivrait… de la Magie à l'état pur… une magie qu'on ne trouvait pas n'importe où… C'est cela, cet endroit était trop « magique » pour ne pas avoir au moins une quelconque importance.

_La Magie ne semble jamais dormir ici…_

Ce lieu n'en n'abritait pas moins que l'une des plus célèbres écoles de sorcellerie en Europe… Poudlard… Un nom pas si commun que ça… A ses côtés vivait le seul village sorcier de toute la Grande Bretagne… Pré-au-Lard…

_Mais revenons en au château… Qui sait ? Il s'y passe peut-être des choses intéressantes…_

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, pas un seul chat n'y traînait. Certes, on entendait parfois quelques murmures qui ressemblaient à celui du vent, ils provenaient sûrement des portraits. A cette heure-ci, les élèves dormaient tous d'un profond sommeil… enfin peut-être pas tous… Toutes les lumières sont éteintes… La tranquillité régnait.

_La forteresse dort-elle vraiment ?_

Près de l'entrée, dans ce qui semblait être le Grand Hall de la demeure, il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait… ou plutôt devrait-on dire _quelqu'un_. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'envie de sommeiller à cette heure tardive de la nuit. A la lueur des astres, on pouvait voir que cette personne portait un long vêtement semblable à une robe de nuit de couleur bleue pâle, ornée d'étoiles pour motifs. Elle avait une longue barbe argentée aux reflets parfois argentés et ses yeux pétillants brillaient à travers des lunettes en forme de demi lune. C'était un homme, assez âgé si l'on voyait sa barbe, il devait avoir pas moins de la centaine.

_Il paraît attendre une chose, peut-être un évènement ?_

Le vieil homme faisait les cents pas dans le Grand Hall en se demandant du pourquoi s'était-il réveillé à une heure où personne, dans le château, n'était éveillé – à part le concierge. La journée qu'il avait passée était des plus banales, avec ses habitudes, ses coutumes, quelquefois ponctuée par de petits incidents sans toutefois avoir trop d'importance. Malgré les temps sombres planant tout au dessus d'eux depuis près de quelques années, les journées, pour lui, étaient tout à fait normales, pour ne pas dire anodines. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le fonctionnement « habituel » de l'école, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond… C'était vraisemblablement pour ça qu'il s'était réveillé brusquement.

_Qui y'a-t-il de pas normal pour un sorcier ? Le château est calme…_

Au plus profond de son esprit, il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Quoi ? Ca, il ne pouvait le deviner, mais il ne pensait pas que cela aurait été pour une futilité qu'on l'aurait tiré de son lourd sommeil. Il tritura son cerveau dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouvé la solution, il n'en fut rien… Il ne savait pas. Un évènement allait se dérouler, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'estimer être totalement sûr… ou presque.

_Que va-t-il donc se passer ? En tout cas, l'atmosphère magique a l'air de se décupler…_

Il s'arrêta de marcher et décida de s'asseoir sur un des bancs en pierre qui entouraient les murs du Hall. Il n'allait pas réussir à trouver la réponse en stressant comme cela. Non, il devait se poser. Il ressentait de plus en plus l'aura de magie augmentée tout autour de lui, mais il ne s'en fit pas, après tout ce n'était pas pour un rien si l'on était dans l'un des lieux les plus magiques de l'Angleterre !

_Personne ne se doute qu'un évènement d'une très grande importance va se passer en cette douce nuit de fin Septembre… personne… Sauf probablement…_

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche continuait d'être plongé dans ses pensées. Il y avait décidemment trop d'indices pour ne pas s'en préoccuper. La Magie à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi puissante au plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait depuis qu'il était ici, bien sûr elle était habituellement très puissante, mais cette nuit, elle dépassait inexorablement tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Certes, quant il était question de magie, tout pouvait dépasser les limites…

_Ca approche… Il ne va bientôt plus tarder…_

Soudain, il y eut un énorme tremblement de terre. Le château tout entier semblait trembler et la magie régnant en ces lieux n'en ressortait que plus forte, émanant de partout. Le vieil homme eut alors le pressentiment que la plus forte concentration de magie se trouvait dans la Grande Salle qui était adjacente au Grand Hall.

Au bout d'un moment, le tremblement sembla s'arrêter et l'homme s'approcha de ladite Grande Salle. Il ouvrit alors les grandes portes de chêne, et la vue qu'il eut après le sidéra…

Un énorme nuage de poussière avait envahit toute la pièce, il ne pouvait rien apercevoir de là où il se tenait. Tout ce qu'il vit n'était qu'un gros tas de brouillard gris, il ne distinguait même pas les tables des Quatre Maisons et celle des professeurs. Il lui sembla alors entendre quelques toussotements venant du milieu de la salle.

Après quelque instants, le nuage se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et la scène s'offrant à lui le stupéfia plus que jamais…

_Qui a dit que certaines choses étaient impossibles à réaliser ?_

**La suite prochainement...**

* * *

Voili voilou !

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce prologue est comment dire... un peu "spécial". Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que "l'homme" n'est pas Harry mais je pense que vous avez déjà deviné en ce qui concerne son identité ;) !

Moi ? Sadique ? Non mdr, un peu de suspens ne fait rien de mal !

Si mon histoire vous plait, je posterai le premier chapitre dès la semaine prochaine (si j'ai du temps libre). Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les reviews, j'acceptes les bonnes comme les mauvaises, comme on dit : on apprend toujours de nos erreurs !

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Bye...

Syrielle Black


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous poste le premier chapitre de mon histoire en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le prologue ! Au fait, je voudrais remercier Gaby B, Jully Reed, Thealie et fanny-44 pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrémement plaisir ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**1. Une pièce bien mystérieuse**

**C**ela faisait maintenant presque un mois que la rentrée avait été annoncée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie qui n'avait finalement pas été fermée. Dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, tout le monde dormait à cette heure avancée. Tout le monde dormait ? Non, un jeune homme étendu sur son lit avait encore les yeux ouverts et n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer. Ce jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter surnommé le _Survivant_ ou depuis l'année précédente, l'_Elu_. Il était devenu un jeune homme séduisant au cours de ces dernières années, bien qu'il soit légèrement amaigri, son corps était musclé, cela étant du à ses entraînements intensifs au Quidditch. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient toujours aussi indomptables. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant – bien qu'ayant un air de tristesse - fixaient, sans vraiment y faire attention, le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il songeait à toutes les mésaventures qui lui étaient arrivées depuis qu'il connaissait le monde de la Magie.

L'été dernier, Harry avait quitté définitivement la maison des Dursley la veille de son anniversaire. Pendant tout le mois de juillet, il avait appris de nouveaux sorts dans les livres de sortilèges que lui avaient offert ses amis et ses proches, et s'était entraîné aux Sortilèges Informulés qu'il réussissait désormais à merveille. Il avait passé son examen de transplanage à la mi-juillet. Et chaque jour il devenait de plus en plus puissant, au fur et à mesure. Cela lui avait été beaucoup utile durant le mois d'après où il avait passé tout son temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione qu'ils n'avait pas pu convaincre de le laisser partir seul, à la recherche aux Horcruxes de Voldemort. Il avait réussit à en détruire un qui n'était autre que la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de magie et aussitôt fait il s'était sentit tout d'un coup très faible mais il n'eut pas eu le temps de récupéré beaucoup car les mangemorts les ayant retrouvés tout au long de leur chemin, les avait attaqués. Ils eurent même l'occasion de retrouver Voldemort, le combat avait alors débuté entre les deux ennemis et Harry, gravement blessé, s'en était finalement sortit de peu mais il n'avait pas pu neutralisé le Seigneur Noir qui s'était encore échappé une fois de plus. L'ancien phénix de Dumbledore, Fumseck, avait fini par le rejoindre pendant ce combat et l'avait aidé à se soigner. Depuis ce jour-là, le phénix restait avec le jeune homme.

Puis la rentrée en septembre avait pointé le bout de son nez et ils durent tout trois reprendre les cours – le professeur McGonagall, nouvellement directrice, avait été formelle sur ce sujet là – bien qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas pour autant la quête aux Horcruxes. Néanmoins ces cours n'étaient pas comme ceux à l'habituel, ils étaient renforcés dans toutes les matières importantes telles que la Défense contre les forces du Mal, les Sorts et Enchantements, etc… pour les préparer à ce qui les attendait au dehors. A cause ou plutôt grâce à son statut d'_Elu_, Harry eut le privilège de devenir un animagus ainsi que ses deux amis. Il avait découvert après un mois d'entraînement intensif qu'il se transformait non pas en _un seul_ mais en _plusieurs_ animaux, le professeur McGonagall qui leur enseignait avait d'ailleurs dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce cas là et en était restée stupéfaite. Le jeune homme en avait été également étonné. Et le professeur Lupin, qui était revenu à Poudlard pour enseigner la DCFM, leur apprit plusieurs sorts d'une très grande puissance, si puissants qu'ils dépassaient fortement le niveau demandé aux ASPIC. Il leur avait même pu raconter quelques anecdotes à propos des Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs… chaque fois que Harry pensait à ce nom, le surnom de son père lui revenait automatiquement en mémoire, Cornedrue… Il aurait tellement voulu connaître son père en vrai pas en travers de simples photos mouvantes, et aussi mieux connaître son parrain, Sirius Black, avec qui il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire réellement connaissance. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la haine face au Seigneur des Ténèbres… celui qui lui avait tout enlevé, à cause de lui il n'avait pas pu vraiment connaître ses parents ou bien son parrain. Un jour, il était sûr qu'il finirait par venger tous ses proches et il sentait au plus profond de son âme que le dernier combat fatidique s'approchait à grand pas de loup.

Il fut alors tiré de ses pensées à ce moment-là par un grognement provenant vraisemblablement du lit de Ron. Ce dernier s'était relevé et, s'apercevant que son ami n'était pas encore couché, lui posa une question :

- Harry, tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Non, je n'ai pas tellement envie de dormir tu le sais bien…

En effet, le jeune homme n'avait en aucune raison envie de tomber dans un sommeil peuplé de morts et de rayons verts. Ces derniers temps, le jeune homme ne dormait presque plus ou alors moins souvent. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, la dite _chose_ lui faisait ressentir un étrange pressentiment. Il sentait dans son esprit qu'il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose d'_important_ mais ne pu dire laquelle.

- Bon ben bonne nuit, dit alors Ron inutilement en retournant se coucher.

- Oui… répondit Harry d'un ton absent. Je crois que je vais prendre un peu d'air…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de Ron qu'il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette magique ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur pour sortir de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il ne fit guère attention au grognement de la Grosse Dame qui le menaça de ne pas lui ouvrir quand il reviendrait à la salle commune, et porta sa cape d'invisibilité sur son dos.

Harry poursuivit son chemin, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, sans voir vraiment où il allait. Il avait si souvent arpenté ces couloirs, ces passages secrets toute sa scolarité que ses pieds le portaient machinalement vers ses endroits préférés. Il aimait bien Poudlard la nuit. Il n'y avait qu'à ces moments-là qu'il ne recevait aucun coup d'œil furtif de la part de ses camarades ou qu'il n'entendait des chuchotements sur son passage. Certes, il avait fini par s'habituer à ces messes basses mais il n'empêchait qu'il préférait être normal comme tout autre sorcier de son âge. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement… et il ne pouvait que le suivre, suivre son destin… et à cause de celui-ci, il était devenu célèbre et devait accomplir cette _prophétie_…

Alors qu'il songeait, ses pieds l'avaient mené jusqu'à la volière. Il enleva sa cape qu'il mit dans sa poche et une chouette aussi blanche que la neige vint alors se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il s'assit dans un coin où il n'y avait pas de pailles ou de fientes et la caressa.

- Oh, Hedwige ! s'exclama-t-il après un moment de silence. J'aurais tellement aimé que mes parents soient là…

Sa chouette posa son regard ambré sur le sien, émeraude. Harry avait parfois l'impression qu'elle souhaitait lui parler. C'était une chouette intelligente qui avait toujours été là dans ses moments difficiles. Elle semblait parfois mieux le comprendre que quiconque. Elle était comme une confidente, une amie pour lui… En parlant d'amis, il repensa à Ron et Hermione, eux aussi avaient toujours été là pour lui, ces deux là avaient énormément changés tout comme Harry, et sortaient désormais ensemble. Il resongea à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues tout les trois… il savait que ses amis le soutenaient et le soutiendraient quoi qu'il advienne. Il leur en était reconnaissant mais avait tout de même peur pour eux… la peur qu'un jour il ne les perde à cause de Voldemort… Il ne voulait en aucun cas les voir souffrir comme il avait déjà souffert…

Et Ginny… le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à elle. Ils s'étaient finalement remis ensemble mais s'étaient néanmoins promis de garder leur relation secrète de peur que l'ennemi ne les découvre. Il avait finalement fini par ouvrir les yeux et lui avouer franchement son amour. Ce jour-là avait été le plus beau de sa triste existence, un jour qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Elle était la personne qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux en dehors de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il songea également aux membres de l'AD. Voyant la montée en puissance du mage noir, il avait fini par la rouvrir mais avait toutefois décidé de la garder secrète car on ne savait s'il restait vraiment des espions ou pas à Poudlard. Il l'avait aussi ré ouvert pour honorer le souvenir d'Albus Dumbledore après sa mort, pour montrer qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir même en ces temps horribles. Les membres de l'AD avaient fait beaucoup de progrès en matière de DCFM depuis les deux dernières années en particulier Neville Londubat qui arrivait même à sortir du lot parmi ses camarades. Harry espérait néanmoins que ceux-là ne puissent jamais rencontrer des mangemorts de toute leur vie même si c'était impossible étant donné qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter les remparts du château de Poudlard dès l'année suivante, et donc qu'ils ne seraient plus en sécurité.

Le jeune homme ignorait combien de temps il était resté assis dans un coin de la volière avant qu'un craquement de paille n'interrompe ses songeries. Il releva la tête. La volière était sombre, seules les lumières des étoiles et de la Lune l'éclairaient mais elles étaient suffisantes pour distinguer une silhouette qui semblait s'avancer vers lui. Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette magique et s'apprêtait à se couvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité quand cette silhouette lui dit :

- Doucement, Harry ! Ce n'est que moi, Lunard !

Harry abaissa alors sa baguette en reconnaissant la voix de son nouveau parrain, Remus Lupin. Il était devenu son parrain depuis l'été dernier car il lui avait demandé. C'était après tout, la dernière personne proche de ses parents et depuis que celui-ci était revenu à Poudlard, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Quand la silhouette s'approcha un peu plus, Harry pu alors apercevoir le visage fatigué de son parrain éclairé par la lumière des astres.

- Lunard ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda le jeune Gryffondor.

- Disons que c'était un instinct… répondit énigmatiquement le professeur avec un sourire en coin. Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Dis donc, je trouve que vous êtes bien curieux Mr Potter, vous savez très bien que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! dit Lupin avec un air faussement sérieux mais il reprit son air enfantin et tout deux éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois le fou rire fini, le professeur Lupin ajouta :

- En fait, je voulais te voir pour te remettre un objet… ou plutôt un _livre_…

Ce dernier sortit un livre assez volumineux de son manteau rapiécé et le tendit au jeune homme. Harry le prit et pu lire le titre sur la couverture du vieux livre : _L'Histoire du Poudlard des Maraudeurs _par _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_.

- C'est quelque chose que je voulais te donner depuis bien longtemps, ajouta Remus. Mais j'attendais le moment _propice_ pour pouvoir le faire et je pense que c'est bien le moment…

- Merci, fut tout ce que trouva à dire Harry en relevant la tête vers son parrain, les yeux brillants.

- Oh, ce n'est rien… j'aurais du m'occuper plus de toi depuis la mort de Sirius – le visage du vieux professeur s'assombrit – mais j'espères pouvoir me rattraper car tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry… le fils de James et de Lily… ne laisse surtout personne en dire le contraire… tu es quelqu'un de bien…

Remus resta à instant silencieux, semblant perdu dans ses pensées puis continua sur sa lancée :

- Sinon pour revenir dans le sujet, dans ce livre tu trouveras toutes nos farces que nous avons fait à l'époque avec James et Sirius… ils ont d'ailleurs laissés quelques petits mots… dont celui récent de Sirius à ton attention…

- De Sirius ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas lu bien sûr, je te laisse à l'honneur de le lire et tu pourras me dire ton avis quand tu l'auras fini, en tout cas j'espère que ce livre te plaira…

- Et comment ! dit Harry avec bonheur et émotions.

Les deux compagnons discutèrent ainsi de plusieurs autres anecdotes des Maraudeur en riant à quelques moments. Harry avait également appris par Remus plusieurs choses sur ses parents. Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils finirent par s'arrêter, la fatigue commençant à les prendre.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, Harry ! s'écria Remus en riant.

- Je me demande si tu n'en faisais pas autant quand tu étais jeune ! lui répliqua le jeune Gryffondor.

- Moi ! Non, mais pas du tout ! s'offusqua Lupin, un air innocent sur le visage. Allez vas sinon je pourrais bien te sanctionner et je n'aimerais pas le faire !

Le professeur serra alors Harry dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir comme s'ils allaient se quitter pour un long moment. Cette réaction eut l'effet d'étonner quelque peu le jeune homme mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire. Il ressentit une fois de plus la même sensation que lorsqu'il était dans son dortoir, cette impression d'un évènement qui allait bientôt se produire.

Il resta encore un peu quand son parrain fut partit et pensait à toutes ces dernières années. Il essayait de ne pas songer aux tristes évènements de sa vie, il devait rester fort et ne pas se laisser abattre.

Pourquoi n'avait-il définitivement pas une vie normale ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui qu'arrivaient des choses bizarres ou horribles ?

Et ce fut toujours avec ce sentiment de frustration qu'il quitta la volière, sa chouette toujours perchée sur son épaule. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans son dortoir, il préféra rester se promener dans le château, ses pieds l'entraînant dans les dédales des couloirs, sa cape sur son dos.

Il eut alors à ce moment-là l'infime sentiment que quelque chose semblait l'_appeler_. Il se sentait tout d'un coup attirer par une force invisible vers laquelle il marchait vraisemblablement. Il ne pu faire marche arrière car ses pieds n'écoutaient plus le moindre ordre venant de son cerveau. Il marcha ainsi pendant un long moment, descendant, montant des escaliers, il lui semblait qu'il n'était jamais venu dans cette aile du château pourtant il le connaissait presque par cœur après toutes ces années. Cette aile avait l'air de ne plus avoir servi depuis bien longtemps, pourtant les torches s'allumèrent dès qu'il passa. Après une longue marche, il finit par s'arrêter devant un mur gravé de runes anciennes, selon lui, ainsi que d'étranges symboles. Il voulut retourner se coucher, passablement épuisé par tout cela, mais ses jambes restèrent clouées au sol. Il se demanda alors où donc tout ceci pouvait bien mener et c'est à cet instant que le mur « s'ouvrit » laissant voir une pièce de la taille de la Grande Salle. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la mit dans sa poche pour mieux contempler cette pièce.

Stupéfait, Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Tout les murs de celle-ci étaient gravés de messages anciens écris à base de runes et avaient parfois des gravures qui représentaient le château de Poudlard au temps des quatre fondateurs, semblait-il. La salle possédait un haut toit voûté qui reposait sur cinq piliers. Sur chacun des cinq piliers de pierre, deux énormes runes étaient inscrites. Mais le plus impressionnant n'était pas cela. Le plus impressionnant était ce pentacle lumineux gravé sur le sol d'où s'élevait une grande arche de lumière bleutée – la seule source lumineuse de la pièce. La force invisible qui l'avait attiré semblait sûrement provenir de cette source de magie. Elle dégageait à la fois une Magie Ancienne mais très puissante également. Harry en était émerveillé et effrayé en même temps. Il sentit les serres de sa chouette sur son épaule, signe qu'elle aussi devait ressentir la même chose.

Au bout d'un moment, l'arche de lumière devint si lumineuse que le jeune homme dû plissé les yeux pour mieux la voir. Il se sentait irrésistiblement poussé vers celle-ci mais tentait de ne pas s'y approcher. Cette arche avait quelque chose d'_étrange_. Elle lui rappelait l'arcade du Département des Mystères qui avait la force de l'attirer elle aussi.

Soudain, il entendit le si reconnaissable chant du phénix. Fumseck venait d'entrer par l'ouverture et se dirigeait tout droit vers la source de lumière. Harry voulut l'en empêcher mais il était déjà trop tard, le phénix avait disparu dans l'arche. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à cette force, il fut entraîné vers cette arche d'où s'émanait une énorme quantité de magie. Bien qu'il sente les serres de sa chouette, celle-ci ne s'envola pas et resta perchée sur son épaule. Il marcha alors lentement vers cette source de magie.

La lumière devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement de l'arche. Harry se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avancer vers celle-ci mais de toutes façons il n'eut pas le choix ou plutôt pas la force de résister. Il se résigna finalement à se laisser aller. La magie qui s'émanait de cette arche ne semblait pas maléfique, alors pourquoi ne pas l'approcher ? Et la lumière dégagée provoquait en lui une sorte de bienveillance, un sentiment de sécurité, avec elle la frayeur qu'il avait éprouvée s'envola aussitôt.

Il s'avança de plus en plus de la grande arche de lumière, et à chaque pas qu'il fit, une sensation de chaleur envahit tout son corps, une chaleur telle qu'on avait quand on buvait une bonne Bièreaubeurre. Ce fut cette sensation, ainsi que sa curiosité, plus que tout autre qui le poussèrent à s'approcher encore plus de cette arche qui était de plus en plus lumineuse. La puissance magique du pentacle s'en retrouvait augmentée.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry passa sa main à travers l'arche et la retira aussitôt, ressentant une légère sensation de fraîcheur, comme si il passait à travers une cascade d'eau froide, néanmoins cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Il s'approcha encore et décida de traverser l'arche.

La même sensation qu'il avait eue le reprit dès qu'il entra dans la source de lumière. Tout à coup, il se sentit tomber dans le néant emportant sa chouette au passage, il fit une longue chute. Un tourbillon d'images se mit alors à défiler devant lui. Images qui étaient vraisemblablement ses souvenirs. Il vit défiler devant lui ses sept dernières années à Poudlard, ce fut d'abord son souvenir le plus récent, puis ensuite son dernier combat avec Voldemort, sa quête avec ses amis. C'était comme si sa vie se rembobinait. Il revécu avec horreur la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore, son enterrement, sa sixième année. Un autre souvenir vint se placer à la place, la déclaration de la prophétie, la bataille du ministère, le voile noir, l'arcade… Sirius tombant dans le voile, il s'entendit crier son nom. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les yeux de Harry qui ne voulait pas voir cela. Les souvenirs de sa quatrième année remplacèrent les précédents, il revit la renaissance de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric, les trois épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le bal de Noël, sa dispute avec Ron… Et la troisième année, des centaines de Détraqueurs – un froid s'installa - face à lui, Sirius et Hermione, le Retourneur de Temps, la découverte de l'innocence de son parrain. Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration était comme coupée et il continuait toujours de chuter, la présence d'un sol se faisant attendre, tandis que ses souvenirs défilaient encore. Ce fut au tour de sa deuxième année, Tom Elvis Jedusor, le journal, Ginny – il sentit son cœur se serrer – étendue sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets, Hermione pétrifiée… et sa première année, Voldemort, le Miroir du Risèd, la pierre philosophale, Touffu, le troll dans les toilettes, sa première rencontre avec Ron et Hermione, Hagrid venant le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard… Puis ses dix années enfermé chez les Dursley. A ce moment-là, un grand rayon vert se dirigea vers lui, il semblait être dans un berceau, il vit sa mère étendue morte sur le sol – c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette fameuse nuit d'octobre, le rayon vert le frappa de plein fouet, plus rien… Il entendit à cet instant des voix crier son nom, des images pour la plupart floues… il se vit étant bébé, ses parents rayonnant de bonheur ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait par la suite, encore d'autres images floues et des sons indistincts, et le néant… Il n'y eut plus d'images… c'était le noir complet… il ne fit qu'entendre le hululement indigné de sa chouette qui semblait lointain…

Au bout de quelques minutes dans le noir qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il finit par heurter le sol de pierre avec un bruit sourd…

**To be continued...**

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre !

Désolée si ce chapitre est un peu "lourd" mais comme j'ai voulu commencé un mois après la rentrée de Harry en septième année, il a fallu que je résume quelques détails des deux mois précédents. Il y aura peut-être quelques flashs back par la suite...

Dans la prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez quel est "l'homme" mystérieux du prologue à moins que vous ne l'ayez déjà deviner (ce dont j'en suis sûre) !

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures...

Syrielle B.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello la compagnie !

Et voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction ! Merci à fanny-44, Thealie et Psi-Ko-Pathe pour vos reviews, je sais que je me répète mais je vais vous dire que ces reviews m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions à propos de l'histoire et je verrais si je pourrais y répondre .

Maintenant place au deuxième chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**2. De l'autre côté de l'arche…**

**H**arry se releva tant bien que mal tout en vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas blessé à cette chute, puis jeta un regard aux alentours dans l'espoir de distinguer l'endroit où il avait atterri. Un énorme nuage de poussière obscurcissait sa vue et il se mit à tousser légèrement. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier et sursauta quand il entendit une voix l'appeler…

- Mr Potter, puis-je bien savoir ce que vous faites hors des dortoirs à cette heure de la nuit ?

Il se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant cette voix, une voix qui lui était très _familière_… _non… ce n'est pas possible… _Le nuage de poussière avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il pu apercevoir qu'il était désormais dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, sous ses pieds le même pentacle lumineux qu'il avait vu dans cette fameuse pièce était gravé au sol. Par on ne sait quel miracle elles étaient arrivées, il remarqua sa malle posée juste à côté de lui, ainsi que toutes ces affaires. Une fois son observation de l'endroit de la pièce fini, le jeune homme eut un second sursaut quand il reconnu la personne qui lui adressait la parole…

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Le vieil homme semblait amusé de la situation, ses yeux pétillaient à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il semblait plus jeune que le souvenir qu'il avait de lui.

Le directeur le fixa alors de son regard perçant comme s'il aurait voulu lire dans se pensées. Harry ferma machinalement son esprit. Après tout… ce pouvait bien être un mangemort déguisé en son ancien directeur pour tromper sa confiance ! Ils se regardèrent un long moment et ce fut le chant mélodieux du phénix qui interrompit cet échange silencieux… à cet instant, Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule du professeur et observa le jeune homme, ce qui enleva tout ses doutes quant à la véritable identité du directeur. _Mais comment était-ce possible ?_

- Mais… comment… vous…vous étiez _mort_ ! balbutia Harry, sous le choc de cette rencontre.

- Mr Potter, si c'est une blague que vous voulez me faire, alors elle est de très mauvais goût…

Encore abasourdi, le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse en observant le pentacle toujours gravé au sol… _Et si…_ _non c'était impossible !_ Il réfléchissait à comment avait-il atterri ici alors qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant dans une _étrange_ salle puis repensa à tous ses souvenirs qui avaient défilés devant lui à l'instant. Et soudain, il eut un éclair de compréhension, mais c'était _si _irréalisable, impensable, inconcevable ! Il décida alors de poser une question au professeur qui regardait à présent le pentacle lumineux :

- Professeur… en quelle année sommes-nous ?

- En Septembre 1977, répondit le vieux directeur d'un ton calme mais on sentait bien qu'il semblait se poser des questions sur le jeune homme qui était en face de lui.

Harry resta muet devant cette révélation. Il manqua de s'évanouir aussi sec et essaya de contenir un visage impassible bien que ce fût difficile après cette soudaine annonce.

- En 1977… finit-il par répéter en assimilant finalement cette information, les yeux dans le vide.

- Pourquoi cette question Mr Potter ? ajouta le vieil homme après un léger moment de silence.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Dumbledore le regarda à nouveau et il sentit que le vieux professeur voulait entrer dans son esprit mais il ne réussit point car le jeune homme l'expulsa aussitôt de sa tête. Il l'entendit poussé un léger soupir las puis dire :

- Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez d'aussi puissants pouvoirs d'occlumancie, _James_, et je sens également beaucoup de puissance dans votre aura…

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de sa phrase. Il était resté bloqué sur un mot, ou plutôt un prénom, _James_… Le nom de son père… Ainsi il était à l'époque de ses _parents _! Ou devrait-on dire de ses _futurs _parents…

Il fut à ce moment-là tiré de ses pensées par le professeur Dumbledore.

- … Mais je vois beaucoup de peine et de tristesse dans votre regard, vous êtes changé, aussi vous sembliez surpris quand vous m'avez aperçu alors que vous me voyez bien tout les jours, donc je crois que je vais vous emmener dans mon bureau pour tirer quelques choses au clair, qui que vous soyez… Suivez-moi…

Toujours aussi incrédule, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses bagages quand il entendit le professeur lui dire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos affaires… je vais les transporter à mon bureau… vous feriez mieux d'envoyer votre chouette à la volière – il jeta à regard à Hedwige toujours perchée sur l'épaule du garçon malgré la chute qu'ils avaient fait, elle semblait quelque peu déboussolée - maintenant, suivez-moi je vous pris…

Le directeur pointa sa baguette sur ses bagages qui disparurent aussitôt et Harry chuchota à Hedwige d'aller à la volière, ce qu'elle fit vivement sans demander son reste.

Le jeune homme suivit alors l'ancien professeur et quand il fut au niveau des portes de chêne, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au pentacle où il avait atterri. Ce dernier était de moins en moins lumineux et semblait disparaître dans le sol, comme s'il s'enfonçait à travers celui-ci.

Ils marchèrent dans le château pendant un bon moment – Harry regardait avec curiosité tous les détails de la demeure, Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis son époque, sauf quelques minces objets ou tableaux qui n'étaient pas encore là. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau directorial.

- Marshmallow, dit le professeur Dumbledore à la statue qui s'écarta pour laisser apercevoir un escalier en colimaçon dans lequel ils montèrent silencieusement.

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau, Harry regarda le bureau du directeur, après toutes ces années, lui non plus n'avait pas changé, à part certains objets qui n'étaient pas présents dont la fameuse épée de Godric Gryffondor. Fumseck, qui était toujours sur l'épaule du vieux directeur, s'envola vers son perchoir… mais celui-ci était déjà occupé par un _autre_ phénix… un phénix qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite, le Fumseck de son époque… celui qui avait lui aussi traversé l'arche. Le vieux professeur semblait stupéfait de voir un autre phénix à son bureau mais n'en dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

- Asseyez-vous, déclara-t-il en l'observant de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Harry obéit et s'assit sur un siège en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, le Fumseck de son époque s'envola vers lui et se posa sur son épaule en poussant quelques tremolos. Il attendit quelques instants, histoire de lui laisser poser des questions quand le directeur se décida enfin.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il, toujours avec un ton calme. Car je suis désormais sûr que vous n'êtes pas Mr James Potter, il y a de nombreuses différences entre vous et lui qui sont flagrantes…

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait lui dire la vérité ou non. Il se décida finalement à le faire, de toute façon, le directeur le découvrirait tôt ou tard à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père. Et puis, c'était le seul qui pourrait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé dans cette pièce.

- Je suis Harry James Potter, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, un air impassible sur le visage. Et je viens de 1997…

- Je pense ne pas me tromper si je dis que votre père n'est autre que Mr James Potter… l'interrompit le professeur.

- Oui, monsieur le directeur.

- Mais qui est donc votre mère ? questionna-t-il, un peu curieux.

- Ma mère est Lily Evans Potter.

- Vous avez bien dis Lily Evans ? s'étonna le vieux directeur.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et le professeur Dumbledore ajouta d'un air pensif :

- Je savais bien qu'ils finiraient par se marier ces deux-là, bien que ce n'était qu'une supposition… mais revenons en au sujet principal, comment avez-vous atterri ici dans le présent ou plutôt dans _votre passé_ devrais-je dire ?

Le jeune homme lui raconta alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la soirée, la pièce mystérieuse, l'arche de lumière bleutée, le pentacle, les runes inscrites sur les murs de cette salle, la force invisible qui l'avait attiré…

Le directeur était resté silencieux pendant sa déclaration, se levant parfois vers sa bibliothèque comme pour vérifier quelque chose, mais dès que Harry eut fini de parler, il murmura :

- Elle existe donc vraiment…

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et le jeune homme se demandait à quoi voulait-il faire allusion par ce _elle._

- Professeur, de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- De l'Arche du Temps… je croyais que cette arche n'était qu'une légende des fondateurs mais elle existe vraiment et vous en êtes la preuve vivante.

- Qu'est-elle vraiment ?

- C'est arche permet de voyager dans le temps comme vous l'aurez remarquer. Selon la légende de Poudlard, elle aurait été construite par les quatre fondateurs de l'école mais on ne sait pour quelle sombre raison, ont-ils décidés de la construire. Toujours selon la légende, il est très dur de la localisé dans le château, aussi j'en suis très surpris que vous ayez réussi à la trouver, le dernier voyageur doit dater d'il y a plus de cinq cents ans d'après plusieurs écrits, mais on ne pouvait vérifier si ces écrits disaient la vérité ou non. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, cette arche vous a-t-elle envoyé à cette époque mais je ne doute pas que si les fondateurs ont voulu vous envoyer ici, il y aurait sûrement une bonne raison à cela. Ah, et j'allais oublié…

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque pour y sortir un vieux grimoire couvert de poussière. Il ouvrit à la bonne page puis le tendit au jeune Potter qui le prit.

- Je pense qu'elle doit ressembler un tant soit peu à cette illustration, dit-il.

Il y avait sur une des pages une immense illustration qui prenait tout l'espace. Elle représentait l'Arche du Temps mais le dessin n'était pas très fidèle, la beauté de l'arche n'y était pas totalement retranscrite, sans doute parce que l'illustrateur ne l'avait jamais réellement vu dans la réalité. Dans la deuxième page, un résumé plus long de ce qu'avait dit le professeur était écrit. L'un des paragraphes expliquait ni plus ni moins que l'histoire de cette Arche était à mettre dans la catégorie des « Légendes de Poudlard » comme celle de la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Harry eut un rire intérieur en se demandant ce que penserait l'auteur du livre s'il voyait que toutes ces « légendes » étaient en fait toutes vraies. Il repensa alors à une chose qui le tracassa.

- Professeur, comment vais-je pouvoir retourner à mon époque ? demanda-t-il en pensant à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui s'inquiéteraient sûrement pour lui en s'apercevant de sa disparition.

- Hélas, selon les règles du Temps et de la Magie, le voyageur du temps ne peut repartir qu'avec le moyen avec lequel il est arrivé que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le futur.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

- Non, malheureusement, répondit le directeur, il faudra donc attendre une nouvelle « manifestation » de l'arche pour retourner à votre époque… mais pour l'instant comme vous êtes dans l'obligation de rester ici pendant quelques temps, vous finirez votre scolarité pour que personne ne se doute de rien, vous pourrez bien entendu continuer de faire des recherches sur cette arche, en attendant, je ne me trompe pas en disant que vous êtes en septième année ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Quelles sont vos matières pour les ASPIC ? questionna le professeur en notant des choses sur un bout de parchemin.

- La Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la métamorphose, les sorts et enchantements, les potions, et la botanique, énuméra le jeune homme.

- Toutes les matières pour devenir Auror en somme, dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire au coin des lèvres. Si je m'en souviens bien votre père a également choisi ces matières. Je me dois de vous proposer les cours de Duel en ces temps _dangereux_…

- Dangereux ? répéta Harry avec un air étonné qu'il s'empressa rapidement de cacher.

- Voldemort et ses mangemorts étant dans la nature, la puissance de ce mage noir ne fait qu'augmenter…

Harry se frappa alors au front de la paume de sa main. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Décidément même dans le passé, il y avait toujours une menace qui planait au dessus d'eux.

- Que se passe-t-il Mr Potter ? demanda Albus Dumbledore, légèrement inquiet de cette soudaine réaction.

- Rien, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Voldemort soit là à cette époque…

Albus le fixa quelques instants du regard, rares étaient les personnes qui osaient prononcer le nom du célèbre mage noir à part lui-même. Il se demandait si Tom était encore là à son époque mais ne dit finalement rien.

- Revenons aux matières que vous avez choisi, continua le vieux professeur. Voulez-vous prendre des cours de Duel également ? Ils sont très utiles, vous savez…

- Oui, je pense que je vais les prendre… répliqua-t-il d'un ton absent.

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore finir d'écrire un mot sur un parchemin, quand ce dernier eut finit, il lui annonça :

- Bien, maintenant il est temps de vous choisir une nouvelle identité, vous ne pouvez pas vous promenez dans la nature comme ça, vous ressemblez trop à vos parents et cela n'amènerait que des soupçons quant à votre réelle identité.

Le directeur sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il sortit sa baguette magique et dit :

- Votre nouveau nom sera Joshua Léo Wright, vous avez fait le début de vos études de sorcellerie dans l'institut de Ocean's Coast à Rhode Island en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Vous vivez, en dehors des études, chez votre oncle, votre seule famille qu'il vous reste car vos parents sont morts et vous avez été contraint de venir ici car il a récemment déménagé pour cause d'affaires. Et pour le reste, je vous laisse inventer ce qui vous semble bon. Bon, passons maintenant à votre apparence… termina-t-il en poussant un léger soupir.

Le vieil homme pointa sa baguette sur Harry, qui ressentit une légère appréhension. Il murmura quelques incantations que le jeune homme n'entendit qu'à moitié et à cet à instant, une aura de couleurs rouge et or se forma autour de lui. Il ressentit une agréable chaleur parcourir son corps tout entier. A la fin du sortilège, Harry eut quelques picotements au niveau du visage et du torse et il remarqua qu'il n'avait désormais plus besoin de ses lunettes pour voir correctement. Il les enleva alors et les mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui donna un miroir dans lequel il vit le reflet d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux châtain clair anciennement noir qui, au grand soulagement de Harry, n'étaient plus aussi ébouriffés qu'auparavant. A la déception du jeune Potter, ses yeux n'avaient plus la couleur émeraude que lui avait légué sa mère mais étaient devenus d'un bleu profond, néanmoins quelques reflets verts avaient survécus à la métamorphose, ce qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Les traits de son visage s'étaient radoucis, lui donnant un air plus jeune, plus innocent, plus joyeux. Il avait maintenant la peau légèrement mate comme s'il venait de revenir de quelques jours au soleil. Harry grimaça en constatant qu'il avait toujours la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, d'un geste vif il ramena machinalement une mèche de cheveux pour la cacher.

- Bien, s'exclama le directeur arrachant ainsi l'attention de Harry vers lui. Le sort que je t'ai jeté est un sortilège assez complexe qui ne s'annulera que si la magie pratiquée dessus est elle-même annulée. Par la suite, je te demanderai bien évidemment de ne révéler quoi que ce soit sur notre futur et celui de tes parents à personne d'autre, tu dois faire très attention, Harry, pour cela j'ai également ajouté au sortilège d'apparence, un enchantement qui t'empêchera de révéler ton passé, c'est-à-dire notre futur, aussi je pense que je me dois de vérifier si le sort marche correctement… Essayons une question à laquelle tu répondras par la vérité… Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il, passant ainsi du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

- Ha…, répondit le concerné tout en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et aussitôt il ressentit une brûlure au niveau du torse, légère au début mais devenant de plus en plus forte, de telle qu'on aurait dit qu'on lui avait apposé un fer chauffé à blanc. Il garda tout de même un visage impassible, après tout il avait l'habitude de la douleur à cause de sa cicatrice. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Je pense que votre sort a correctement agi, déclara Harry d'un ton qui se voulait dégager.

- Oui, je pense également… dit le professeur, un air pensif sur le visage, ensuite, concernant ta répartition, je ne crois pas que tu ais déroger à la règle des Potter, celle où ils ont tous été envoyer à la maison Gryffondor – Harry hocha la tête en pensant au début de sa première année – mais nous te ferons tout de même passé le test du Choixpeau pour ne pas attirer des soupçons si l'on t'envoyait directement dans ta « future » maison. Pour ce qui est de tes manuels scolaires, je pense qu'il ne te manque rien si ce n'est que ceux de DCFM et de Duel…

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant jusqu'à ce que quelques notes poussées par le Fumseck de Harry n'interrompt le silence pesant. Le regard du directeur se posa alors sur l'oiseau perché sur l'épaule de Harry puis se tourna vers celui du perchoir, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

- Au sujet de Fumseck, car je crois bien que l'oiseau sur ton épaule n'est autre que Fumseck, je ne sais comment il est arrivé en ta possession mais là n'est pas la question. Il me semble inévitable que tu pourras le garder. Mais je pense qu'il serait sage de le rebaptiser car il serait étrange que ton phénix ait exactement le même nom que le mien, certains se poseraient des questions. Pourquoi pas…

- Espoir ? proposa Harry, un éclair d'inspiration le traversant.

Le professeur quelque peu étonné par cette interruption ne dit rien sur le moment. Ils entendirent à ce moment-là un doux chant provenir du phénix du jeune homme qui semblait approuver son nouveau nom.

- Eh bien, il me semblerait que Espoir ait adhéré à son nouveau nom, voilà une bonne chose de régler, conclut Dumbledore en souriant, les yeux pétillants.

Le jeune homme hocha de nouveau la tête tout en caressant la tête de l'oiseau, le directeur continua :

- Il se fait tard Harry, et je ne pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu dois être épuisé surtout après le voyage éprouvant que tu viens de faire. Pour cette soirée, tu logeras dans les appartements réservés aux invités et demain matin tu déjeuneras dans la salle adjacente à le Grande Salle puis tu te feras répartir dans ta maison. Je préviendrais les professeurs de ta venu un peu précipitée mais ils ne seront pas au courant de ta réelle identité, fais-toi donc discret, acheva-t-il en se levant de son siège puis en sortant de son bureau en le priant de le suivre à ses appartements.

Harry se mit alors à la suivre dans les couloirs, Espoir sur son épaule, tandis que la gargouille se refermait derrière eux. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants et finirent par arriver devant un tableau qui représentait une magnifique licorne aussi blanche que la neige broutant dans une vaste praire verte. A leur arrivée, la licorne leva la tête et planta son regard saphir sur celui du jeune homme.

- _Forêt Noire_, annonça le professeur Dumbledore à la licorne qui s'inclina et ouvrit son portrait pour les laisser passer.

La chambre dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer n'était pas très spacieuse mais était confortable. Les murs qui la tapissaient étaient rouges et ors comme ceux de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle comportait un lit simple à baldaquin aux rideaux également rouges et un fauteuil en cuir dans un des coins de la pièce. Dans un autre coin brûlait un feu ronflant dans une cheminée qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un tableau qui ornait les murs, il représentait un sorcier à l'air jovial qui sembla curieusement familier au jeune homme, il portait une longue barbe blanche aux reflets dorés, aussi longue que celle du professeur Dumbledore, et une robe aux couleurs écarlates. Le sorcier sourit aux arrivants quand il les vit. Espoir s'envola se poser sur un perchoir aménagé à cet effet.

Le professeur prit alors la parole :

- Maintenant que tu es installé Harry, je vais te laisser reposer dans ta chambre et n'oublies pas de te réveiller un peu plus tôt demain matin, une dure journée t'attend…

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'expression prononcée par Dumbledore. Que voulait-il dire par une _dure _journée ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une question que le directeur s'apprêtait déjà à sortir.

- Bonne nuit Harry, ou je devrais dire maintenant Mr Wright, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement et en le saluant.

- Bonne nuit professeur…

Lorsque le portrait de la licorne se referma sur le directeur, Harry poussa un long soupir tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce et remarqua que ses affaires avaient été déposées près du lit. Il s'approcha alors de sa malle dans le but d'y rechercher l'album photo des ses parents que lui avait donné Hagrid lors de sa première année.

Une fois trouvé, il plongea sur son lit et feuilleta machinalement le livre qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Très vite, il trouva la photo qu'il cherchait, elle représentait ses parents lors de leur mariage en compagnie de Sirius en témoin tout souriants, ils devaient avoir au moins une vingtaine d'années. Les personnages de la photo le saluaient de la main et lui faisaient parfois quelques clins d'œil. Harry eut un baume au cœur en les voyant ainsi, ils étaient encore si insouciants, si heureux, ignorant le danger qui les guetterait plus tard. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il claqua soudainement l'album et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était à l'époque de ses parents et pourtant la vérité se trouvait juste devant ses yeux. Il allait pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec ses parents, revoir Sirius, Remus adolescent… Il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la joie à cette perspective. Il allait enfin voir vraiment son père et sa mère, probablement ensemble cette année-là selon les dires de Remus. Mais à la joie venait également s'ajouter de la tristesse, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en rien interférer dans les évènements qui se passeraient, cela pourrait avoir d'horribles conséquences pour son époque à lui. Cette situation était des plus compliquées, songea-t-il. De toutes les façons, il avait peut-être déjà interférer le cours du temps en atterrissant ici.

Il se mit à penser avec amertume qu'il rencontrerait aussi Queudver. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face à ce rat, il était clair qu'il allait avoir du mal à rester impassible alors que ce traître fréquentait tranquillement ses parents et ses parrains. Harry se demanda si ce rat avait déjà rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ou non à cette époque.

Et puis Rogue, Bellatrix, les autres mangemorts… tous des assassins, il devait se forcer à ne pas se venger sur eux bien que cela s'annonçait difficile. Décidément, cette année se promettait d'être mouvementée.

Ce fut avec tous ces songes en tête que le jeune homme finit par s'endormir sur son lit, sans même avoir pris le temps de se déshabiller, ses rêves peuplés d'images de ses parents, de traîtres et d'arche de lumière bleutée… mais pour une fois sans morts, s'agitant quelque peu, le tout sous le regard bienveillant du portrait accroché au mur.

**La suite prochainement...**

* * *

C'était le deuxième chapitre...

L'apparition des Maraudeurs and Co. se fera pour le prochain chapitre, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 3 ! Vous découvrirezégalement dans quelle maison sera envoyé Harry à l'époque des Maraudeurs... (ah ah... suspense)

En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous ait plu... N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis sur les noms d'emprunt que j'ai choisi pour Harry ;) !

C'est tout pour le moment...

Syrielle B.

P.-S. : Eh oui ! Pour ceux qui l'ont deviné c'est bel et bien notre Dumby national "l'homme" comme on le voit dans ce chapitre, c'était facile à deviner, non ? (Pour ceux qui disent que c'était dur à deviner, je les transforme en crapaud illico mdr, non je délire )


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello à tous !

Et c'est reparti aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je voudrais remercier Jully Reed, Gryffondor, flo, Thealie, Assaya et lolo Evans pour toutes ces reviews, merci encore ! Pour les anonymes, vous pouvez remarquer que j'ai activé cette option (je savais pas avant qu'il fallait l'activer, désolée !).

Juste un petit mot à propos du chapitre qui ne sera pas tout à fait comme les précédents car il sera sous un autre point de vue que celui de Harry, j'ai voulu changé. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cela sera sur le point de vue d'un des Maraudeurs (et pas n'importe lequel !), enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre...

* * *

**Petit rappel des personnages :**

Joshua Léo Wright : fausse identité, c'est en fait Harry James Potter qui se cache sous cette couverture. Septième année, pas encore réparti (du moins à l'époque des Maraudeurs).

Espoir : Nouveau nom du phénix de Harry, c'est en fait le Fumseck de son époque.

Et voilà, après ce rappel, je laisse place au troisième chapitre de l'histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**3. Un nouvel arrivant à Poudlard**

**B**IP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Un peu ensommeillé, Remus Lupin surgit de sous la couverture de son lit à baldaquin au son de son réveil magiquement modifié. C'était un grand adolescent maigre aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus soulignés de grands cernes noirs dû à la proximité de la dernière pleine lune. Malgré ça, il était ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un assez beau garçon.

Il se leva assez difficilement de son lit, la fatigue le reprenant. Il avait dormit d'un sommeil très léger cette nuit. Il lui avait semblé d'avoir ressentit un tremblement de terre un peu au milieu de la nuit mais décida de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination. Il se mit debout, mais à peine était-il sorti de son lit qu'il entendit une voix étouffée s'élevant de la pièce :

- Lunard, si tu pouvais bien éteindre ton réveil s'il te plait, j'aimerais dormir !

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! cinglèrent deux autres voix.

Le concerné sourit à ces mots en reconnaissant les voix de ses meilleurs amis. Il sortit alors sa baguette magique et d'un geste, fit taire son réveil qui sonnait toujours puis dit d'une voix claironnante :

- Voilà, serait-ce bien assez suffisant pour que Messieurs Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue soient content ?

Des grognements étouffés se firent entendre sous les couvertures des autres lits mais Remus ne les laissa point le temps de répondre à sa question.

- Aussi, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons cours dans une heure et que Slughorn avait dit qu'il n'accepterait plus aucun retard de notre part…

Cette phrase sembla avoir de l'effet car les trois autres se redressèrent aussitôt, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lunard qui les regarda se pressé dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor.

- Lunard, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une autre excuse pour nous réveiller, s'exclama Sirius Black, un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux d'un brun d'ébène dont les mèches lui tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux gris rieurs. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

- Voyons Patmol, ricana Lunard. Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je vous réveille de façon, disons… plus distrayante…

Il fut interrompu par Sirius qui lui jeta un oreiller en plein dans la figure et ce fut à ce moment là qu'une bataille de polochons se livra entre eux. Les deux autres, James – un grand garçon très séduisant également, qui possédait des cheveux noirs en bataille et avait de beaux yeux couleur chocolat derrière des lunettes rondes – et Peter – lui avait des cheveux poivres, des yeux humides, quelque peu rondouillard – se joignirent à eux pour enchaîné cette petite « guerre » improvisée. Ces quatre là formaient le plus célèbre et populaire groupe de l'école, les Maraudeurs, les élèves les plus farceurs que l'école de Poudlard ait jamais vu.

Après quelques rires et une fois que le dortoir fut rempli de plumes d'oreiller, le quatuor tomba d'accord pour ranger le dortoir et pour se préparer à aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle mais c'était sans compter sur la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer une tornade de cheveux auburn ambulante que le maraudeur reconnu comme étant Lily Evans, la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor et celle qui avait surtout voler le cœur de James dès la première fois que celui-ci l'avait vu en première année. Pendant des années, elle avait hait le jeune homme pour son arrogance sans égal et ses farces, mais ce dernier avait finalement réussit à la séduire très récemment en lui promettant de ne plus s'en prendre aux autres sans aucune raison. Sirius en avait ricané un moment, certain que Cornedrue ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Mais James avait beaucoup changé, comme le remarqua Remus, il était devenu beaucoup plus mur, plus mature, c'était certainement du au choc de l'annonce de la mort, au mois de Juillet dernier, de ses grands-parents qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement.

A ce moment-là, Lunard fut tiré de ses pensées par Lily qui commença à prendre la parole d'un ton sévère en voyant l'état désolant de leur dortoir :

- Dépêchez-vous les gars ! Dumbledore a demandé pour qu'on soit tous dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt que prévu.

- Tu sais le pourquoi de cette raison, Lily ? demanda Remus, curieux.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas une raison de traîner ! Allez, on se revoit à la Grande Salle ! finit la jeune fille sans plus de cérémonie et elle sortit du dortoir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Bonjour quand même, rétorqua James en faisant une grimace. Elle aurait pu me dire bonjour…

- Tu sais très bien comment est Lily quand il s'agit de son travail, dit Sirius en adressant à son ami un sourire compatissant mais quelque peu moqueur.

- Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche surtout si tu ne veux pas t'attirer les foudres de Lily, James.

- Remus a raison, renchérit Peter, prenant, pour la première fois, part à la conversation qui se déroulait.

James et Sirius poussèrent un soupir et ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'habillèrent tout quatre de leurs robes de sorcier en silence.

Néanmoins, leur empressement ne fut pas suffisant car ils durent courir pour atteindre la Grande Salle en quatrième de vitesse. Ils entrèrent, essoufflés, dans la salle, tout en remarquant que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux et que le professeur McGonagall qui attendait tout au bout de la salle leur jetait un regard sévère, voulant sûrement dire que ce n'était pas un comportement digne de Gryffondor, quant au professeur Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs, leur adressait un petit sourire franchement amusé. Et les Serpentard les regardaient d'un air narquois, Remus eut même droit à un regard rempli de haine de la part de Severus Rogue, l'ennemi juré des Maraudeurs.

Les quatre maraudeurs reprirent leur souffle un petit moment puis allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor tout en évitant soigneusement le regard désapprobateur lancé par Lily. Ils saluèrent discrètement leurs camarades et attendirent que le professeur Dumbledore prononce son discours.

Remus aperçut alors, à cet instant, un jeune homme se tenant près de leur responsable de maison. Il était assez grand – à peu près la taille de James – et avait des cheveux châtains clairs dont quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front aussi élégamment que Sirius, et le teint un peu foncé. De là où il se trouvait, Lunard ne pu distinguer convenablement la couleur de ses yeux. Le regard du jeune homme se tourna alors vers eux, croisant un moment celui du loup-garou qui y pu lire à la fois de la joie, de la tristesse avec un soupçon d'éternelle mélancolie, mais ce dernier prit aussitôt un air impassible et se détourna rapidement. Ce garçon avait également quelque chose de très _étrange_, de très _mystérieux_…

Sirius interrompit le fond de ses songes en lui demandant tout à coup :

- Eh, Lunard tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore nous a tous convoqués ?

- Non, mais je pense que cela a un rapport avec ce garçon, répondit Remus tout en montrant l'adolescent debout au fond de la Grande Salle.

- Je crois que c'est un nouveau, déduit James en se tournant aussi vers l'endroit indiqué par Lupin. C'est quand même bizarre qu'il y en ait un, un mois après la rentrée…

- Ah…

Mais l'intervention de Sirius fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui s'était raclé la gorge dans le but de demander le silence aux maraudeurs qui étaient apparemment les seuls à discuter. Ils se turent.

- Bien, déclara le vieux directeur en souriant, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux donc maintenant commencer mon discours. Vous vous demandez sûrement la raison de cette convocation ici. Aussi, je vais me permettre de vous l'expliquer. Poudlard va se voir accueillir un nouvel élève, oui, c'est inhabituel, me direz vous, à cette période de l'année, mais il se trouve que ce nouvel élève n'a pas pu venir plus tôt pour des raisons qui ne regardent que lui. Je vous demande donc de ne pas lui poser trop de questions sur ceci, merci. Faites en sorte de l'accueillir chaleureusement que ce soit dans n'importe quelle maison où il ira.

Le silence revint un moment, le professeur voulant sûrement laissé l'information pénétrée les esprits puis il reprit d'un ton toujours aussi calme :

- Veuillez donc accueillir Mr Joshua Wright qui nous vient tout droit de l'institut de Ocean's Coast à Rhode Island de Nouvelle-Angleterre. Il entrera directement en septième et dernière année.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le jeune homme qui semblait quelque peu gêné par toute cette attention et des murmures s'élevèrent des tables à propos de son nom de famille. Wright… Wright… ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Remus, il se rappelait l'avoir lu dans un livre mais il ne pu s'en souvenir le titre, trop absorbé par la contemplation de l'adolescent qui se mit à avancer à côté du professeur McGonagall.

- Pour la deuxième fois de l'année se déroulera une répartition sous la tutelle de l'habituel Choixpeau Magique, ajouta le directeur de l'école.

Leur responsable de maison posa alors un tabouret sur le sol avec le Choixpeau qui commença à chanter de nouveau sa traditionnelle chanson.

- Oh ! Non ! s'écria Sirius en grimaçant aux côtés de Remus. On a encore le droit à sa stupide chanson !

Le loup-garou n'écouta que distraitement la chanson qui comportait les habituels conseils en vu des menaces de Voldemort qui pesaient sur Poudlard, il se contenta de fixer intensément le garçon.

Une fois l'interprétation finie, le garçon s'assit sans que la directrice adjointe n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Remus haussa un sourcil, c'était comme s'il connaissait déjà la marche à suivre. Il lança un regard entendu à James et retourna son attention sur le jeune homme qui avait à présent mit le vieux Choixpeau.

Un silence absolu régnait sur toute la Grande Salle, attendant le verdict final du chapeau pour savoir dans quelle maison il allait être envoyé. Lunard regarda l'adolescent qui gardait un air impassible. Le Choixpeau magique semblait prendre une éternité pour accomplir sa tâche et des chuchotements intempestifs commencèrent à s'élever chez les élèves, tous se demandant pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps à répartir un élève. Ce devait être la première fois en plus de mille ans que le vieux chapeau prenait aussi longtemps, pensa Remus. Au bout d'un long petit moment où tout le monde s'y attendait le moins, le Choixpeau cria « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Des applaudissements bruyants, quelques peu en retard à cause du manque de réaction, s'élevèrent alors de la table des Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentard se mirent à le huer. Le prénommé Joshua retira alors le vieux chapeau de sa tête, un air de soulagement et un sourire se lisant sur son visage mais il reprit instantanément un visage sans expression tout en se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle maison qui l'accueillit avec des tapes dans le dos et des cris hystériques. Le jeune homme semblait plaire tout particulièrement à la gente féminine, ce que remarqua aussitôt Sirius qui déclara, un sourire désabusé sur le visage :

- Eh, Jamesie ! Je crois que tu vas avoir de la concurrence pour le classement des plus beaux mecs de l'école !

- Parles pour toi aussi Sirinouchet ! répliqua James en se tournant vers Lily qui appelait Joshua vers eux, et se renfrogna sous les rires de ses compagnons.

Joshua, remarquant qu'on l'appelait se dirigea vers eux – soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter toute cette foule - une expression de joie non dissimulée sur son visage et Lily – que le garçon fixait intensément - l'assaillit alors :

- Salut, alors je me présente, je suis Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef de la maison Gryffondor. C'est moi qui m'occupe de la surveillance du château et de diriger les autres préfets des maisons. Je te donnerai bientôt ton emploi du temps quand j'irai voir le professeur McGonagall qui est notre responsable de maison. Bon, je vais t'expliquer rapidement comment fonctionne les maisons, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor dans laquelle tu te trouve. Ici, quand tu fais des bonnes actions en participant aux cours et en faisant les devoirs, tu fais gagner des points et quand tu fais de mauvaises actions, tu en fais perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagne la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je compte sur toi pour gagner le plus de points possible. Si tu as un problème avec quelques élèves – elle jeta un regard aux Maraudeurs qui réprimèrent un air innocent – tu peux venir me voir à la salle commune de Gryffondor mais je suis habituellement plus présente à la bibliothèque. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit et n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu en as, conclut Lily, laissant un Joshua quelque peu sonné par cette si longue tirade, Remus n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait tout compris.

Pendant le long discours de sa camarade, Remus n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme qui se trouvait juste devant lui, ses sens développés de loup en alerte. Il dégageait une énorme aura de magie, ça, le loup-garou l'avait déjà remarqué dès le début, il devait être très puissant, songea-t-il. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond possédaient d'étranges reflets verts, c'était à peu près la seule partie du visage du jeune homme qui s'exprimait le plus, même si Remus ressentait qu'il voulait cacher ses émotions, ce qui était une chose _étrange_. Pourquoi dont _cacher_ ses sentiments ? Pourquoi vouloir rester impassible ?

Malgré la puissance qui émanait de lui, il inspirait une confiance sans égale au jeune Gryffondor. Il avait comme l'impression de le connaître déjà. Non, en fait, il _connaissait_ ses odeurs, elles lui étaient familières, pour dire _très_ familières…

Des bruissements à côté de lui l'arrachèrent de ses songes, décidément, ces temps-ci, il avait toujours la tête dans les nuages. Il regarda la raison de ces bruitages et vit James s'avancer vers Lily et le nouveau. Le Maraudeur semblait compatir avec lui au discours de la préfète-en-chef, abandonnant sa réaction première.

- Dis donc Lily, appela James avec un sourire en coin. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop sur les bords, le pauvre – il se tourna vers Joshua qui s'était mis à le regarder comme s'il voulait graver son image dans la mémoire – je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris à la vitesse qu'a pris ton monologue.

La susnommée ne fit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse, ce qui fit sourire encore plus son petit ami qui ajouta au nouveau :

- Bon ! Puisque Madame est fâchée et ne veut pas faire les présentations – cette phrase arracha un sourire à Joshua - je suis dans l'obligation de le faire. Je me présente, je suis James Potter, préfet-en-chef(1), je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et j'y joue en tant que poursuiveur et voici…

Sirius répondit à sa place :

- Le Grand, le Séduisant, l'Extraordinaire, le Plus farceur des quatre…

- Et aussi le plus modeste, ironisa Joshua tout sourire, il avait dans les yeux une expression de bonheur, une joie si intense qu'elle réchauffa le cœur à Remus.

- Hem, dit le concerné. Où en était-je ? Donc je suis le Grand, le Séduisant, l'Extraordinaire, le Plus farceur des quatre Maraudeurs… j'ai nommé Sirius Black !

- _Hum Hum_, Sirius, je croyais que c'était à moi de faire les présentations, répliqua James en donnant à son compagnon une petite claque amicale derrière la tête, faisant de nouveau sourire le nouveau. Je continue donc, alors lui – en pointant le loup-garou – c'est le plus calme, le trop calme même, le plus intelligent, le préfet et le plus réfléchi des Maraudeurs… il s'agit de Remus Lupin !

Le dit Remus sursauta, ce qui fit rire ses camarades. Etant perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé le fait que son ami le présentait au nouvel arrivant.

- Enchanté, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire.

- Moi de même, répondit Joshua toujours en souriant.

- Et le dernier des Maraudeurs, à vrai dire le plus gourmand – Eh ! - j'ai nommé Peter Pettigrow, ajouta James en pointant Queudver de la main. A nous quatre, nous formons le célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs, chahuteurs-en-chef de l'école !

L'expression de Joshua sembla se durcir un moment à la vue de Peter, mais ce moment dura si peu de temps – quelques millièmes de secondes - que Remus crut à une hallucination de sa part. Les autres n'avaient vraisemblablement rien remarqué du bref changement de comportement du nouveau.

- Et, attendez, je n'ai pas finit les présentations ! s'exclama James en voyant ses camarades qui recommençaient à parler entre eux. Et là, les filles les plus « populaires » des septièmes années de Gryffondor, Lily Evans que tu connaît déjà, elle – il pointa une élégante jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés qui lui tombait en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos et aux yeux chocolats noirs – c'est Lynn Llewellyn, et l'autre – il pointa une autre jeune fille, très belle aussi, elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds aux reflets cuivrés et des yeux bleus qui évoquaient si bien l'océan qu'on aurait pu s'y plonger dedans – Sarah Sullivans.

Le cœur de Remus bondit de quelques centimètres en entendant le nom de la dernière, il était tombé amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu égarée dans le Poudlard Express, lors de sa première année. Bien sûr, il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments car il avait peur de ses réactions s'il lui avouait qu'il était un loup-garou. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que son amour soit réciproque.

Laissant ses pensées affectives de côté, il se mit une fois de plus à regarder le nouveau qui regardait chacune des personnes présentes - qui le saluèrent poliment - comme pour se remémorer un nom ou un visage déjà vu.

Puis, à l'instant même où James finit ses présentations, Joshua commença à dire :

- Je suis…

- Joshua Wright, c'est ça ? répliqua Sarah à sa place.

- Ah ! Et j'avais oublié de préciser que Sullivans est une vraie commère, confit James au nouveau. Encore pire que Jorkins en plus jeune. Ne lui confit pas le moindre secret sinon tu aurais bien fait de le regretter à l'instant d'après.

- Tais toi Potter ! rétorqua l'intéressée. Je peux te jurer que ce que raconte ce Potter n'est que tissu de mensonge, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Joshua.

- Au fait, interpella James pour changer de sujet. On peut t'appeler Josh ? Pour faire plus simple…

Le nouveau hocha la tête, signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

- Ok, va pour Joshchounet ! se moqua Sirius, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- T'en fait pas un peu trop Sirius ? demanda Peter d'un ton incertain.

- Oh non ! Sirius, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes surnoms, le pauvre Josh, il va être marqué à vie, soupira James d'un air exaspéré, ce qui fit sourire Josh et Remus.

Ils finirent par tous exploser de rire face à l'expression de James qui était hilarante, ce dernier prit également part au fou rire jusqu'à ce que Lily ne vienne les interrompre, elle revenait de la table des professeurs où était le professeur McGonagall :

- Tiens, voilà ton emploi du temps, déclara Lily en tendant un parchemin à Joshua qui le lui prit.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence où Josh lut son emploi du temps puis James lui demanda :

- A propos, tu as pris quelles matières pour les ASPIC, Josh ?

- La Défense contre les forces du Mal, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, la botanique et les duels, répondit le nouveau.

- Tu veux devenir Auror ? questionna Peter.

Josh avait l'air d'hésiter à répondre, l'air dur qu'il avait quitté le reprit pour repartir aussitôt et après quelques instants, il finit par dire d'un ton légèrement sec, tout en pesant ses mots :

- Oui, je veux devenir Auror pour chasser tous les mages noirs qui existent sur cette terre.

- Dans ce cas, tu seras avec nous trois, dit James, n'ayant rien remarquer à son ton sec, en se désignant lui, Sirius et Remus. Excepté Peter – celui grimaça – car il a été recalé en potions – « Tant mieux, je n'aimait pas cette matière » grogna le nommé – quant à nous, nous avons aussi décidé de devenir Auror bien que pour… - il s'interrompit, jetant un regard en coin à Remus qui feint de ne pas entendre – enfin bref ce sera bien on pourra faire plus connaissance !

- J'espères que vous n'allez pas martyriser Joshua dès le début, interpella Lily avec un regard soupçonneux à son petit ami.

- Mais non ma Lily Jolie, je ne ferais jamais ça, riposta James en faisant un clin d'œil à Josh qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Bien, conversa la préfète-en-chef d'un air pas très convaincu. De toutes les manières, je verrais si vous l'embêter ou pas vu que j'ai pris les mêmes matières que vous.

Ils continuèrent de dialoguer ainsi pendant tout le moment du petit déjeuner. Remus pu comme cela faire plus ample connaissance avec le nouveau, il avait appris qu'il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch mais il restait néanmoins discret sur son passé, à chaque fois mal à l'aise quand on lui posait une question sur ce sujet. Il s'était vite fait adopter – à l'étonnement de tous – par toute la tablée des Gryffondor ainsi que par James et Sirius qui trouvait en lui un esprit digne des Maraudeurs. Mais il semblait tout de même ne pas vouloir adresser la parole à Peter, qui, pourtant, essayait tant bien que mal de converser avec lui.

Au bout d'un instant, Sirius demanda à Joshua :

- Tu joues au Quidditch, Josh ?

- Oui, j'y jouais avant dans mon ancienne école, répondit le prénommé.

- A quel poste ? questionna James d'un air intéressé.

- En tant qu'attrapeur.

- Ca te dirait de passer les sélections pour ce poste pour l'équipe de Gryffondor ? proposa James. L'attrapeur de l'équipe a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière et ça fait depuis un mois que nous cherchons un candidat _qualifié_ pour le poste sans trouver la perle rare. Alors ?

- D'accord, dit Josh, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est pour quand les sélections ?

- Je te les ferais passé ce week-end comme cela on pourra voir comment tu joues, dit James, content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau candidat pour le poste d'attrapeur.

- C'est une bonne chose de régler, approuva Sirius.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, commença Lynn – Sirius se tourna brusquement vers elle, provoquant des rires parmi toute la tablée – mais les cours vont bientôt commencer et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne chose si Josh arrive en retard dès son premier cours ici…

- Tu as raison, admit Remus. Et cette raison est valable pour nous aussi – il jeta un regard suspicieux à ses trois amis qui firent semblant de ne rien entendre.

Ils finirent alors leur petit déjeuner, excepté Josh qui leur avait dit qu'il avait déjà déjeuné avant sa répartition et se rendirent tous vers les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de potions. Ils se séparèrent en cours de route de Peter, qui lui ayant un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien pendant le chemin les conduisant aux cachots mais une mauvaise rencontre, au bout d'une bifurcation, vint les interrompre brusquement.

Cette mauvaise rencontre n'était autre que…

- La bande des Serpentard, murmura James à Josh – celui-ci avait pris un air dur et fixait certains de la bande des serpents avec dégoût, ce qui étonna Remus, étant donné qu'il n'était pas censé les connaître.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà dont… dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et au regard haineux, dissimulant la folie, qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Bellatrix(2) ! s'exclama Sirius d'un ton tout aussi dégoûté. Je vois que tu as aussi amené tes petits toutous avec toi, ajouta-t-il en fixant le groupe de Serpentard qui était composé de Avery, de Regulus Black, des frères Lestrange, de Rogue, de Rosier, de Wilkes et d'autres Serpentard de différentes années que Remus ne connaissait que de vue.

- Sirius, quel honneur de te revoir, dit la Serpentard en le jaugeant du regard, une nuance de mépris dans la voix.

- C'est une joie de te revoir également ma chère Bella, ironisa une voix, mais celle-ci de ne provenait ni des Maraudeurs, ni des filles et ni du groupe des Serpents, elle provenait de la droite où était une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade jusqu'au bas des reins, et aux beaux yeux gris, la réplique parfaite de Sirius au féminin.

Cette jeune Serpentard, car s'en était effectivement une en voyant son écusson vert et argent, se tenait nonchalamment poser sur le mur et fixait le groupe avec une haine indescriptible.

- Oh ! Ma chère cousine, je ne t'avais pas vu, excuses-moi, déclara Bellatrix tout en étant le moins désolée du monde. Alors ? Toujours avec ces sangs-de-bourbe et amoureux des moldus ? Franchement, je suis déçue _Adhara_…

La jeune fille avait grimacé au nom qu'elle lui avait donné mais se contenta de sortir sa baguette magique en entendant les insultes proférées. Cette réaction fit sortir les baguettes des « toutous » de Bellatrix ainsi que celles des Maraudeurs et des trois filles qui les accompagnaient. Josh, quant à lui, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour prendre sa baguette et s'était contenté d'observer la scène qui se déroulait, cette réaction eut le don de stupéfier un moment Remus. Le nouveau semblait jeter des regards de haine en particulier à Rogue et à Bellatrix, mais avait eu un sursaut de surprise en remarquant la réplique féminine de Sirius.

Bellatrix n'avait pas non plus sorti sa baguette et avait décidé d'ignorer la Serpentard et les Gryffondor en se concentrant sur le nouveau. Ce dernier la fixait avec regard de répulsion qui aurait pu la faire reculer mais elle s'approcha de lui et s'y planta devant.

- Oh, je vois que c'est le nouveau, lança-t-elle en le détaillant du regard. Wright, c'est ça ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et reprit d'un air méprisant :

- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Wright, surtout les gens comme ça – elle pointa furtivement le groupe des Gryffondor et la Serpentard – les sangs-de-bourbe et les amoureux des moldus. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Black lui tendit la main, mais Josh refusa de la serrer.

- Je sais très bien qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec une froideur qui fit frissonner tout le monde, d'autres élèves les ayant rejoint pour voir quelle était la raison de cet attroupement en plein couloir. Je connais très bien les gens comme toi – il fixa le groupe des Serpents avec aversion – de pauvres petites personnes qui ne recherchent que la puissance et à la merci d'un mage noir qui se croit tout permit.

Bellatrix ne lui répondit pas toute suite. Les autres, Remus compris, fixaient le nouveau avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment oses-tu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle en colère.

- Seigneur des Ténèbres ? s'étonna le nouveau en reprenant un air impassible. Mmmh, tu veux plutôt parler de ce _Voldemort_ ? A ce que j'en ai entendu parler, ce n'est qu'un pauvre vieux crétin fini.

Toute la foule sursauta quand elle entendit le nom du célèbre mage noir. Remus observait à présent la réaction du nouveau qui l'étonnait au plus haut point. De plus, il prononçait son nom, ce qui était assez rare à part par chez quelques personnes comme lui, James, Sirius, Lily, Lynn et Sarah, tout cela sans frayeur. Ce qui était le plus étonnant comme le remarquait Remus, c'était qu'il l'avait insulté. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait entendu parler du mage noir en l'insultant de la sorte. Et puis, comment le connaissait-il ? Lui, qui ne venait juste que de venir ?

Le loup-garou lança un regard entendu à James et Sirius comme pour dire de l'interroger à ce propos plus tard, puis il retourna son attention à la scène qui se déroulait.

- Petit insolent ! cracha Bellatrix. Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'insulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la sorte ? Ou n'es-tu qu'un pauvre étourdi sans cervelle ?

Elle sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Josh, qui, à l'étonnement de tous, ne réagit pas à l'attaque et ne fit que de la jauger d'un air sans expression sur le visage que d'une intense haine. James et Sirius allèrent à son secours, de peur que le nouveau n'aille trop loin dans sa provocation. Remus ne bougea pas de sa place et les autres restaient bouches bées devant un tel manque de réaction.

Heureusement pour tous, ce fut à ce moment là que décida d'intervenir le professeur Slughorn, ce qui fit taire toutes les rumeurs des élèves présents dans le couloir du cachot. Il jeta un regard circulaire et son regard se posa sur Bellatrix, tenant sa baguette pointée sur le nouveau – qu'elle abaissa aussitôt – et Josh qui restait impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il enfin de sa voix rauque et grave.

Aucune des personnes présentes ne répondit et Bellatrix se contenta de jeter un regard d'animosité à Joshua.

- Tu peux être sûr qu'on se reverra, chuchota-t-elle si bas que seuls les Maraudeurs et quelques personnes proches ne l'entendirent.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit Josh en murmurant entre les dents.

L'attroupement autour des cachots se divisa alors et les élèves retournèrent à leurs discussions habituelles tout en jetant parfois des regards en coin au nouvel-anglais qui fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prénommée Adhara ne vint à sa rencontre.

- Salut ! Alors je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Rigel Black…

- C'est ma sœur jumelle, intervint Sirius. Je dirais la _seule_ Serpentard potable de cette maison, les autres étant tous de vrais abrutis.

- Oh, tais-toi frérot ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais je dois quand même avouer que Serpentard ne renferme presque que des idiots de première. Pendant ma répartition, le Choixpeau avait faillit m'envoyer à Gryffondor mais j'étais trop rusée pour y'aller donc, au final, j'ai atterri ici !

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Adhara ? demanda Joshua, un peu perdu.

La jeune Serpentard se renfrogna comme précédemment et son frère jumeau vint à son secours en riant :

- En fait Adhara est son premier prénom, le deuxième de notre vénérée – il eut une pointe d'ironie dans la voix – mère, Walburga Black, mais le problème étant qu'elle déteste ce prénom, n'est-ce pas _Adhara_ ? Donc elle préfère qu'on l'appelle par son deuxième prénom, Rigel.

- Ouais, et ne t'avises plus de m'appeler par ce maudit prénom ! apostropha Rigel d'un ton sévère. Comme si j'en avais déjà à faire avec ma _chère_ cousine à longueur de journée.

- Oui, mon commandant ! s'exclama son frère en faisant une piètre imitation du salut militaire qui fit rire tout le monde, même sa sœur.

La sonnerie du début des cours retentissant fit interrompre toutes les conversations et les septièmes années entrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce des cachots qui servait pour les cours de potions. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à leurs places respectives quand la voix de Slughorn se fit entendre :

- Non, non, non, aujourd'hui en vue du nouvel arrivant, nous allons procédé à quelques changements alors voyons voir, à la table de derrière Black Sirius, Lupin Remus, Potter James et Wright Joshua ; à la troisième table Black Adhara – celle-ci grimaça – Rogue Severus, Lestrange Rodolphus et Black Bellatrix ; à la première table Evans Lily, Llewellyn Lynn et Sullivans Sarah ; à la…

Il continua ainsi de répartir les places en plaçant les Serdaigle à la deuxième table, le reste des Serpentard à la quatrième table et à l'avant dernière table se trouvaient quelques élèves de Poufsouffle.

Une fois que les derniers élèves furent installés, notamment les Maraudeurs et le nouveau, le professeur Slughorn annonça :

- Bonjour à tous, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore – il regarda en direction de Josh, je suis le professeur Slughorn et j'enseigne le noble et délicat art qu'est celui des potions. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer une nouvelle potion, la potion d'Invisibilité. Oui, je sais que c'est une potion compliquée, qui est à la limite du niveau demandé pour passer les examens des ASPIC. D'autant plus que ces dernières années cette potion est souvent tombée aux ASPIC, donc il vaut mieux pour vous de savoir correctement la faire bien que je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde obtienne un résultat parfait dès le premier cours pratique. Nous avons un peu plus d'une heure de cours devant nous suivit d'une pause pour faire reposer la potion, ce qui nous suffit amplement pour aujourd'hui, la deuxième partie du cours sera consacrée à la théorie. Bien, prenez votre _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, de Libatius Borage, à la page 37, vous y trouverez les instructions pour préparer la potion. C'est un travail individuel, je vous le rappel – il lança un regard aux Maraudeurs qui firent semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Allez-y !

On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et de grands bruits métalliques lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entasser des poids dans les plateaux de leurs balances.

Un silence absolu régnait parmi la classe, aucune personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, pas même James et Sirius qui s'attelaient durement à la préparation de leurs potions. Remus, concentré, jetait parfois des regards en coin à Josh.

Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha alors de leur table et regardait avidement le nouveau. C'était à prévoir, pensa Lunard. Le loup-garou était sûr que le responsable des Serpentard voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec ce mystérieux nouveau pendant que les autres s'affairaient à leur travail.

Les paroles suivantes prononcées par le professeur confirmèrent les pensées de Remus :

- Vous êtes Mr Wright, c'est cela ?

Le nouvel-anglais hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation mais ne lui jeta aucun regard, sa concentration étant fixée à la préparation de la potion d'Invisibilité. Mais, contrairement à lui, les autres élèves avaient quitté leur attention sur la potion et regardaient avec curiosité le dialogue dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce nouveau.

- Mmmh, murmura Slughorn. Wright ? Wright ? Ne seriez-vous pas un parent du célèbre Bowman Wright, ensorceleur de métaux et inventeur du Vif d'or, vivant à Godric's Hollow ?

James sursauta à côté de Remus, évidemment tout le monde était au courant que les Potter vivaient au village de Godric's Hollow. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de toutes les tables. Le loup-garou se souvint alors qu'il avait lu ce nom dans un livre de Quidditch que lui avait prêté Sirius pour passer le temps. Mais reste à savoir lequel ?

- Non, je crois pas, monsieur, finit par répondre Joshua d'un ton calme, interrompant les songes de Remus. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ma famille, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune et la seule famille qu'il me reste est mon oncle.

- Oh, oh, j'en suis navré, Mr Wright, dit le professeur de potions d'un air navré.

Il resta pensif un moment puis retourna s'asseoir à on bureau tout en continuant de lancer des coups d'œil au nouveau. Les autres élèves des maisons le regardaient également avec un intérêt qui aurait pu agacer n'importe lequel, mais ce dernier n'y portait pas tellement attention, trop absorbé sur son livre et sa potion.

Remus décida de lui aussi se concentrer sur sa potion mais ce fut sans compter sur James qui posa à Josh la question que tout le monde se posait en silence :

- Tes parents sont morts ?

Le nouvel-anglais ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir et pendant un très court moment, Lunard le vit faire une grimace et porter la main à son torse.

- Oui, mais je ne préfère pas en parler si tu veux bien, réfuta-t-il. Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais très jeune quand ils sont morts et je ne m'en souviens pas trop…

James ne lui posa plus aucune question, semblant conscient que ce sujet le gênait et retourna son attention à sa préparation.

Quant à Remus, il avait désormais oublié sa potion et fixait le nouveau. Il avait définitivement quelque chose d'_étrange_… Que cela soit dans son aura jusqu'à aller à son passé mystérieux et à sa personnalité… Mais, après tout, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne le connaissait seulement que depuis quelques heures…

Le cours de potions continua ainsi tandis que les autres élèves se concentraient sur leurs préparations, excepté Remus qui n'arrivait pas à focaliser toute son attention au cours, ses pensées divaguant principalement à propos de Josh. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur lui.

- Eh ! Mon bon vieux Lunard ! chuchota Sirius assez fort pour que seuls le loup-garou et James ne puissent l'entendre, il avait un sourire moqueur au lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, c'est toi qui est le plus concentré des Maraudeurs, pendant les cours, mais là tu te laisse aller franchement… ce n'est pas bien pour ta santé !

Ces paroles eurent le don de faire sourire le dit Lunard et de faire ricaner James à ses côtés. Néanmoins le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis de retourner sa concentration à sa potion qui devenait dangereusement de couleur violacée alors qu'elle devait être d'un bleu pâle à ce stade de la préparation comme l'indiquait le livre et comme l'étaient les potions ses amis.

- Ajoute de la poudre d'ellébore puis des ailes de Chrysopes et fait tourner sept fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, lui dit simplement Josh.

Remus tourna furtivement son regard vers le nouveau et se rendit compte qu'il le regardait depuis quelques moments. Il murmura un léger « merci » et tout deux reprirent silencieusement le fil de leur potion.

Le loup-garou suivit ces instructions et au bout d'un moment, sa potion finit par prendre la couleur bleu pâle qu'elle aurait due prendre.

Content du résultat, Lunard décocha un autre coup d'œil à Joshua et le vit remonter une mèche de cheveux collée sur son front due à la sueur causée par la concentration. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua alors une _étrange_ marque sur son front… non ce n'était pas une marque mais plutôt une _cicatrice_… cette cicatrice avait d'ailleurs une _étrange_ forme, elle était en forme d'_éclair_. Remus se demanda comment avait-il pu avoir cette marque et se promit de lui remettre cette question à plus tard.

L'heure de potions restante passa lentement et quand la sonnerie annonçant la récréation retentit, ce fut un soulagement pour tous et même, au grand étonnement de Remus, pour Rogue.

Les Maraudeurs et le nouveau furent les premiers à sortir, soulagés de pouvoir quitter enfin pendant quelques instants l'atmosphère étouffante des cachots.

- Ah ! Enfin ! s'exclamèrent Sirius et James en chœur.

- C'était pas trop tôt, je commençais à étouffer dans cette pièce, rajouta Patmol. Ca doit être bien la première fois que je travaille autant en potions.

- Moi aussi, dit James en s'étirant les muscles.

- Et j'espères que ce ne sera pas la dernière non plus, sollicita Lily qui les avait rejoint avec Lynn et Sarah. Ce serait bien si vous vous mettiez à travailler plus cette année, non ?

Les deux compères répondirent par un grognement.

- A part ça, comment s'est passé votre potion ? demanda Lynn.

- Bien, enfin j'ai vu pire, répondit James en passant le bras autour de Lily, ce qui arracha un discret sourire à Josh.

- Pareil, je trouve rien à redire à part que Remus avait la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? taquina Sirius en regardant du côté des filles et en particulier vers Sarah.

Le susnommé rougit, on ne sait pourquoi mais il dévisagea vaguement Sarah, et rétorqua :

- Oui et alors ! Ca arrive à tout le monde, non ? Et puis, heureusement que Josh m'a aidé un peu sinon je crois que s'aurait été une catastrophe, d'ailleurs – il se tourna vers le nouvel-anglais – merci encore pour ton aide, t'as l'air d'être doué en potions.

Ce fut au tour de Joshua de rougir, sans doute pas habituer à des compliments, et de balbutier un « de rien, c'est normal, merci » maladroitement. James vint à son secours et lui fit une tape dans le dos en souriant. Il allait dire quelque chose mais en fut soudain interrompu :

- Oh, la, la, c'est pas possible ! s'écria Rigel, elle venait tout juste de sortir de la salle des potions en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe _sœurette_ ? questionna Sirius.

- Rien ! A part que Slughorn, on dirait, a encore fait exprès de me mettre à côté de ce vieux tas de cheveux gras ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel supplice ? Dites le moi !

- Rien, répéta son frère jumeau en ricanant. Tu n'as fait qu'insulter l'un de ses élèves préférés mais à part ça _rien_ !

Sa sœur jumelle prit une mine boudeuse mais qui ne dura pas longtemps car ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Qui c'est le « vieux tas de cheveux gras » ? demanda timidement le nouveau, réaction qui fit rire Sirius et James.

- Et bien, le « vieux tas de cheveux gras » comme l'a si bien dit Rigel, n'est autre que _Servilus_ Rogue ou _Snivellus_ si tu préfères, finit par répondre James tout sourire.

Leur discussion fut finalement interrompue par la deuxième sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la pause et ils rentrèrent tous dans la classe de potions.

La deuxième partie du cours ne fut que de la théorie, ponctuée parfois de surveillance pour la préparation de la potion d'Invisibilité.

Vers la fin de l'heure, le professeur passa lentement entre les tables, examinant les chaudrons. Il s'abstenait de tout commentaire mais reniflait parfois une potion ou la remuait un peu. Il poussa des cris d'exclamations devant les potions de Rogue et de Lily – faisant pousser un soupir à James, et se contenta de faire des hochements de tête devant celles des autres suivis quelques fois de sourires navrés. Enfin, il arriva à la table où Sirius, Remus, James et Joshua étaient assis. Il salua d'un signe de tête approbateur les potions des trois Maraudeurs mais fut carrément ravis quand il vit celle de Joshua et poussa un autre cri d'exclamation d'enchantement.

- Bien, comme je vois que vous vous êtes tous assez bien débrouiller pour cette nouvelle potion, nous la continuerons la semaine prochaine pour la laisser reposer quelques jours. Vous pouvez entreposez vos chaudrons dans l'atelier d'à côté en y faisant attention qu'il y ait votre nom inscrit dessus.

La sonnerie magique résonna dans les cachots pour la quatrième fois de la matinée et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et déposèrent leurs chaudrons respectifs dans l'atelier adjacent.

- Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez deux rouleaux de parchemins concernant les propriétés de la poudre d'ellébore dans la potion d'Invisibilité, dit Slughorn en haussant la voix. Ce sera tout, merci et à la prochaine fois !

Une fois le devoir noté, les Maraudeurs et Joshua s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand le professeur de potions interpella soudainement :

- Mr Wright, j'aimerai vous parler un instant je vous pris.

Décontenancé, Josh jeta un regard discret aux Maraudeurs qui lui dirent de ne pas s'en faire et qu'ils l'attendraient dans le couloir. Ils sortirent alors, laissant le nouveau seul avec le professeur et la porte se referma sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que Slughorn lui veut à votre avis ? demanda Sirius visiblement curieux.

- Cela paraît évident, non ? dit Lily d'un ton brusque. Elle et les filles les avaient manifestement également attendu à la fin du cours.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec un _certain_ club de Slug, murmura Remus.

- Oh, le pauvre ! compatit James en éclatant de rire, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de sa petite amie. Dès le premier cours, pensez-vous, je pari tout ce que vous voulez jusqu'à mon Nimbus 1500 que le prof va l'inviter à une de ses soirées ennuyantes à mourir…

- Elles ne sont pas si ennuyantes que ça, coupa Lily. Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'y as pas été invité.

- Détrompes-toi ma Lily Jolie, rétorqua James. En fait, il m'y invite mais comme j'ai d'autres choses à faire – il lança un regard entendu à Sirius et Remus – que de participer à ces soirées. Et mes choses sont beaucoup plus _amusantes_ et _divertissantes _à réaliser.

- Ne me dis pas que tu continues encore avec tes sorties nocturnes ! s'écria la préfète-en-chef, haussant le ton.

- Par Merlin, ça sent le roussit par ici, chuchota Sarah pour que seul Remus ne puisse l'entendre.

Le loup-garou sourit en répondant :

- Oui, on ferait mieux de déguerpir d'ici avant d'y être exposé. Quand Lily est comme ça, mieux vaut ne pas se trouver à sa portée.

Les deux Gryffondor rirent mais s'arrêtèrent dès que Sirius s'avança vers eux, un sourire coquin aux lèvres :

- Mais, dis donc, c'est quoi ces petits cachottiers… serais-je dont le seul Maraudeur encore assez raisonnable ?

- Ou plutôt le seul qui a une capacité émotionnelle comparable à celle d'une cuillère à café, se moqua Lynn en ébourriffant les cheveux de Sirius, qui, lui, avait pris un air grincheux.

Et ils se prirent un fou rire incontrôlable à la vue de l'expression de Patmol. Ils furent rejoints par Lily et James qui en avait apparrement fini avec leur dispute.

- Oh, mais que vois-je, on s'amuse sans moi ? questionna James en prenant le même air boudeur que son ami avait l'instant d'auparavant.

- Non, non, on parlait juste des problèmes affectifs de Sirius, ricana Lynn. N'est-ce pas mon _Sirinouchet _?

Le dit « Sirinouchet » ne répondit pas et ne fit que de se renfrogner encore plus, provoquant des rires parmi tous ses compagnons.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais qu'est-ce que fait Josh, nom d'un sac à gargouilles, se plaignit James. Il ne va pas rester avec Slughorn toute la journée, ça fait déjà plus de cinq minutes !

- C'est vrai, ajouta Sirius. J'ai faim, moi !

- Le jour où tu n'auras pas faim, Patmol, les crapauds auront des dents, clama Remus avec un sourire en coin.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un estomac de troll ! réprima le Gryffondor attirant des rires chez ses camarades.

- Comme si ce n'était jamais de ta faute, railla Rigel. Grandis un peu, petit frère !

- Eh ! C'est moi le grand frère !

- _Hum Hum_, question de point de vue personnel…

Remus sourit à leur altercation, bien que Sirius et Rigel soient des frères jumeaux, leur personnalité n'était pas égale en tout point, tout d'abord en voyant dans quelles maisons ont-ils été envoyés… deux maisons totalement en contraire… Sans considérer, bien sûr, que Sirius était un garçon alors que Rigel était une fille. Mais ils avaient néanmoins les même opinions sur des sujets tabous comme celui des sang-purs, ou bien ils étaient tout les deux accros au Quidditch.

- Sinon, vous avez vu comment Joshua a parlé à votre cousine, Sirius ? demanda James, sûrement dans l'espérance d'orienter la conversation vers le nouveau qui était tant mystérieux.

- Oui, j'ai vu ou plutôt non, j'ai entendu, dit Sirius d'un sourire sarcastique. T'as bien vu que j'étais là, non ? Mais, à part ça, c'est bien la première fois qu'on parle à ma cousine comme ça sauf venant de chez nous, bien évidemment.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas de n'importe qui dont il a parlé mais de Voldemort, renchérit Lily en frissonnant un peu. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment il le connaît.

- Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne connaît finalement pas tout ? plaisanta son petit ami.

- Mais vous avez vu comment il l'a insulté ? désigna Sarah.

- Je cite un « pauvre vieux crétin fini » fin de citation, évoqua le loup-garou.

- Remarque, je préfère ce nom plutôt que celui qu'il s'est donné, _Lord _Voldemort, grimaça Rigel. Comme si s'était un _lord_, non mais vraiment !

- J'ai bien aimé ce surnom aussi « pauvre vieux crétin fini », ça le définit parfaitement dans l'état où il en est, se moqua Sirius.

Au bout d'un petit moment, « Enfin » s'étaient écriés James et Sirius, Josh finit par sortir de la salle de potions, un air toujours impassible sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? demanda Sarah la première ne lui laissant aucunement le temps de dire quelque chose.

- Tiens dont ! s'exclama James en la pointant du doigt d'un signe triomphant. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit ! Une vraie commère ! Celle-là !

- Alors ? répéta Sarah, ignorant superbement la remarque du préfet-en-chef.

- Il m'a demandé si je voulais venir à une de ses soirées, répondit Josh d'un ton las, réponse qui provoqua un « j'avais raison ! » de la part de Cornedrue.

- Et ?

- Pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps ? questionna James.

- Oh et bien c'est parce qu'il m'a posé des questions sur mes origines et le mode de fonctionnement des cours de mon ancienne école, dit simplement Josh, ce qui conclut à leur discussion bien que Remus était sûr que les autres mouraient de lui poser également des questions sur son passé.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande Salle dans le but d'aller déjeuner, excepté Joshua qui leur dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose à la bibliothèque – « Dès ton premier jour ici ! » s'étonnèrent Sirius et James. Lily lui proposa de lui indiquer le chemin mais il refusa gentiment et partit en quatrième de vitesse.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils et se demanda comment il allait faire pour ne pas se perdre dans les dédales des couloirs mais il se dit finalement qu'il pouvait toujours demander le chemin aux portraits, après tout.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectifs – c'est-à-dire celle de Serpentard pour Rigel. Les Gryffondor passèrent devant la table des Serpentard – qui leur jetèrent des regards dédaigneux – des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle pour enfin rejoindre leur table.

Mort de faim, Sirius se dirigea en premier vers le festin, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée. Lunard s'assit aux côtés de Peter – qui était déjà présent – et de James, puis commença à manger.

- Où est Josh ? demanda Peter.

- Partit faire quelque chose à la biblio', répondit James tout en se servant une entrecôte.

- Il connaît déjà le chemin ? s'étonna leur ami avec des yeux ronds.

Les comparses ne firent qu'hausser les épaules.

- De toutes façons, s'il se perd il peut toujours demandé de l'aide aux tableaux, dit Lily d'un ton parfaitement calme.

- Tiens ! En parlant du loup ! s'exclama Sirius en pointant les portes de chêne.

Remus y lança un coup d'œil et aperçu Josh qui se dirigeait vers leur table, non sans jeter un regard dégoûté aux Serpentard sauf Rigel suivit d'un sourire machiavélique – ce qui eut le don d'étonné le loup-garou.

Arrivé à leur table, il fut un peu perdu jusqu'à ce que James ne lui fasse un signe de la main en désignant une place libre à côté de lui. Josh s'avança alors vers eux et s'assit à la place désignée en murmurant un « merci ».

- Boun chti tonc t'as té rap'de Jouchhh, dit Sirius, la bouche tellement pleine que personne ne comprit un mot de sa pénible phrase.

- Pardon ? s'excusa Josh avec incompréhension.

- Sirius ! Par Merlin ! Tu pourrais au moins être poli et avoir l'amabilité d'avaler ta bouchée avant de parler ! réprima Lynn exaspérée par le comportement du Maraudeur en question.

La tablée explosa de rire et Sirius finit d'avaler difficilement sa bouchée puis répéta correctement la phrase qu'il avait dit :

- Je disais « Ben, dis donc t'as été rapide, Josh ». Môdame est contente ?

- Hmmph, fut tout ce que répondit la « Môdame ».

- Tu ne t'es pas perdu ? questionna James.

- Euh… J'ai demandé mon chemin aux fantômes et à quelques portraits, répliqua le nouveau.

- Ah bah, tu vois Lily, dit James à sa petite amie. Josh peut très bien se débrouiller sans toi, c'est un grand garçon qui…

BOUMMMMMMMMM !

Une grande détonation, interrompant ainsi le monologue de James, se fit retentir dans la Grande Salle toute entière et la couvrant d'une fumée grise opaque.

Remus, les sens en alerte, essaya d'entendre d'où provenait cette explosion et ne tarda pas à la découvrir car la fumée se dissipa et il pu ainsi observer du côté de la table des Serpentard, un étrange assortiment de « monstres » dont Rogue qui avait des tentacules lui poussant sur la tête et était muni de deux grandes paires d'ailes de chauve-souris à son dos – le faisant ressembler encore plus à un vampire, Bellatrix, quant à elle, était pourvue de deux grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'un lapin et sa peau était couverte d'une substance visqueuse, les monstres semblaient variés selon le Serpentard, certains s'étaient même transformés en canaris jaunes. L'une des seuls Serpentard, visiblement nullement touchée par le sort, épargnée n'était autre que Rigel qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas leur rire au nez. Quelques autres Serpentard n'ayant également pas été affectés s'entreregardaient avec perplexité.

Ces transformations provoquèrent des hurlements de rire dans toute la Grande Salle, les plus forts provenant incontestablement de la table des Maraudeurs qui étaient morts de rire. Remus se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait et les autres en faisaient de même.

- QUI A FAIT CA ? hurla alors le professeur McGonagall avec colère mais on voyait bien à son sourire crispé, en tant que membres du corps enseignant impartial, qu'elle tentait de ne pas s'esclaffer face à une situation des plus comiques qui soit. POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGROW !

Toute la foule s'arrêta de rire et fixait à présent les Maraudeurs qui eux même ne riaient plus.

- Merlin ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas nous, chuchota Sirius, provoquant ainsi des ricanements discrets à la table des Gryffondor.

Remus sourit et se demanda tout d'un coup si cette farce n'était pas sans rapport avec le sourire machiavélique de Josh qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt.

Lily commençait à fixer James avec une lueur indescriptible mais Lunard était sûr que c'était de la colère.

Le lourd silence qui avait commencé à s'installer dans la salle fut finalement rompu par la voix calme et apaisante du directeur de l'école :

- Voyons Minerva, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ce soient vraiment eux les responsables de cette, comment la qualifier, ah oui, de cette diversion alors il serait vraiment dommage de les accuser à tort s'ils ne seraient pas vraiment les coupables. J'ai toutefois une petite idée derrière la tête en ce qui concerne l'auteur de cette distraction mais comme nous sommes dépourvus de preuves à son sujet, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir sanctionner le coupable.

Le loup-garou avait remarqué que pendant son discours, le vieux professeur ne fixait non pas les Maraudeurs – comme certaines personnes l'auraient cru – mais plutôt et bizarrement le nouveau, qui, lui, avait repris un visage dénué d'expression. Cette fois, il était certain, c'était bel et bien Josh, l'auteur de toute cette machination. Mais, comment avait-il fait ? Ca, Remus n'en avait vraiment pas la moindre idée.

La réflexion du professeur Dumbledore sembla calmer le professeur McGonagall car elle se rassit calmement, tout en prenant bien soin de jeter néanmoins un regard sévère au Maraudeurs.

Après quelques minutes, les Serpentard reprirent leurs formes originelles – au grand désarroi de James et de Sirius qui auraient aimé que cela dure plus longtemps – et regardaient à présent d'un mauvais œil la table des Gryffondor, mais ils n'en firent rien à cause de la présence des professeurs dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves finirent de déjeuner, les rumeurs des conversations s'orientant principalement vers la blague faite aux Serpentard, tous se demandait à qui Dumbledore voulait-il faire allusion si ce n'étaient pas les Maraudeurs qui étaient les farceurs.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, le groupe de Gryffondor – les Maraudeurs, le nouveau et les filles - sortirent bruyamment de la Grande Salle où ils furent rejoints par Rigel. Mais à peine étaient-ils sortis qu'ils rencontrèrent, malheureusement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée le groupe de Serpentard qui apparemment voulait régler des comptes avec eux.

- Si vous croyez vous en tirez comme ça, lâcha Bellatrix, rouge de colère.

- Oh, mais nous n'avons rien dit Bella, dit Sirius avec mépris.

- Vous vous dites peut-être que nous ne savions pas que c'étaient vous, déclara froidement Rogue – il fixait les Maraudeurs et en particulier Sirius, James et Remus avec un mélange de dégoût et de haine.

En entendant ça, Remus remarqua que James avait lancé un coup d'œil du côté de Lily qui ne bougeait pas, et se mit finalement à rétorquer :

- Oh mais voilà notre petit _Snivellus_ qui parle. Mais si ça peut te rassurer ce n'était pas nous.

- Sottises, je sais que c'est vous, ne le niez pas, espèces d'idiots ! s'écria Bellatrix tout en sortant sa baguette magique faisant réagir les autres par la même façon.

Il y avait désormais un rassemblement devant les portes de chêne menant à la Grande Salle et Remus aperçut certaines personnes dans la foule jouaient des coudes pour en voir la raison.

Le loup-garou jeta un regard vers Josh. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à la dernière fois, il avait sortit sa baguette magique et dévisageait le groupe des Serpents avec une sorte de colère froide se lisant dans ses yeux. Lunard retourna alors son attention à la « conversation » qui se déroulait.

- Le vieux fou vous croit peut-être innocents mais ça ne marchera pas avec nous, ajouta Bellatrix.

L'insulte proférée au plus grand et puissant sorcier du monde provoqua des murmures d'indignations chez les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais des ricanements chez la majorité des Serpentard.

La Serpentard allait continuer de parler mais les professeurs, étant venus voir ce qui se passait, l'interrompirent et leur demandèrent de se séparer sous peine de points en moins à leurs maisons respectives s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

Les Maraudeurs poussèrent à ce moment-là un long soupir et Sirius fut le premier à parler :

- Eh, bien, ça doit être le record de ce jour, deux confrontations avec ma cousine, le tout sans effusions de sorts.

- J'aurais bien aimé un duel, il n'empêche, dit Rigel, légèrement déçue mais avec un ton moqueur. Juste pour voir leur niveau exécrable. Au fait, ajouta-t-elle soupçonneuse, ce n'est vraiment pas vous les auteurs de cette blague ?

- Non, malheureusement, répondit James, s'attirant ainsi un regard suspicieux de Lily.

- Je veux bien croire Dumbledore parce que c'est lui, même si j'ai un doute, accusa sa petite amie mais le concerné fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Leur discussion se termina là et ils se rendirent tout ensemble à leur cours de Métamorphoses bien qu'il leur restait encore une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien en attendant la sonnerie, les garçons – dont James, Sirius, Peter et Josh – parlaient essentiellement de Quidditch, demandant ainsi quelles étaient leurs équipes préférées, etc… Rigel s'était joint à eux pour discuter – c'était un vrai garçon manqué celle-ci ! Quant aux autres filles, elles, étaient plongées dans les études, enfin c'était surtout Lily qui conversait, les deux autres ne faisaient que de répondre et de hocher parfois la tête.

Remus eut d'ailleurs un sourire en les voyant, il se doutait bien que Lynn et Sarah voulaient parfois un peu répit au lieu de ne parler que de cours, d'ASPIC et de devoirs. Dans le fond, Lily cachait bien son jeu, on pouvait bien dire que c'était une élève studieuse mais elle n'en était pas moins qu'elle n'avait jamais sa langue dans sa poche. Sous cette élève modèle se cachait une vraie tigresse comme le disait si bien James pour plaisanter. Mais, malgré ça, elle avait un cœur énormément généreux, toujours présente pour ceux qui en avaient le besoin, Remus l'appréciait beaucoup pour cette qualité.

En ce qui concernait Lynn, c'était une élève travailleuse tout comme sa camarade mais contrairement à elle, Lynn préférait de loin s'amuser plutôt que de travailler, elle était souvent rêveuse mais avait du caractère. Le loup-garou avait remarqué – non intentionnellement - que la jeune fille éprouvait des sentiments pour Sirius – pas comme ses « admiratrices » - depuis leur cinquième année et cela s'était d'ailleurs amplifier même si le concerné ne semblait rien voir. Lunard se doutait toutefois si ce n'était pas réciproque quant à certaines réactions de Patmol face à la Gryffondor. En fait, c'était un couple qui se cherchait.

Et pour Sarah… Sarah, eh bien Remus n'en pensait que du bien. De toutes les trois, ce n'était pas la plus sérieuse mais elle était quand même une bosseuse à ses heures. Elle était très gentille, ouverte et bavarde, on pouvait dire un peu trop, James la qualifiait de l'héritière spirituelle de Bertha Jorkins. Aucune information de Poudlard ne lui échappait à part peut-être le fait que les Maraudeurs lui dissimulaient certaines choses…

- Eh Lunard ! cria Sirius, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Je me demande bien à quoi tu penses en ce moment ! Ne serais-ce pas… _hum hum_, voyons voir… à une jolie fille pas hasard ?

Remus rougit tout d'un coup à la remarque de son ami auquel le regard vers Sarah ne lui avait pas échappé. _Sacré Patmol ! _La jeune fille avait elle aussi remarquer son regard et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires qui fit chavirer son cœur.

- Lunard est amoureux ! Lunard est amoureux ! se moqua son ami, ce qui eut le don de provoquer une course poursuite du susnommé avec lui, ainsi que des rires parmi ses compagnons.

Remus le rattrapa vite « grâce » à son statut de loup-garou et se mit à le chatouiller de toutes ses forces.

- OK, OK, tu as gagné pour cette fois-ci, Lunard ! s'avoua vaincu le Maraudeur, essoufflé par la course.

- T'as intêret à ne plus recommencer ! le prévint Remus d'un air faussement sévère. Ma vengeance serait TERRIBLE !

Sirius fit mine d'être terrifié devant lui, ce qui lui valut une claque amicale dans le dos de la part du loup-garou qui riait de bon cœur.

- J'ai oublié de vous demander, intervint Josh. Qui assure les cours de Métamorphose ?

- Ah, c'est vrai… on ne te l'a pas dit, répondit James. Et ben, ce n'est personne d'autre que le professeur McGonagall, celle qui t'a répartit ce matin.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était sévère, ajouta le nouveau.

- Ah ça il faut le dire, dit Peter. Il faut pas l'avoir sur le dos. Je l'ai rarement vue sourire…

La phrase de Peter fut interrompue par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours et ils entrèrent sans rechigner. Le cours se passa assez bien. Le professeur McGonagall s'était contenté de faire quelques révisions des sorts appris ces dernières années pour évaluer le potentiel magique de Josh qui se révéla être très doué en cette matière. Même si Remus doutait que le garçon n'utilisait pas tout son potentiel, comme s'il voulait le cacher…

Enfin la fin du cours arriva, ils sortirent alors de la classe et allèrent se promener dans le parc car il leur restait quelques heures avant le dîner. Ils s'abritèrent des rayons du soleil à l'ombre du grand hêtre près du lac… leur endroit favori, un endroit rempli de souvenir. Ils discutèrent de diverses choses parfois n'ayant aucun rapport les unes les autres.

Josh s'était bien intégré au groupe. James semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile et avait l'air de s'être mis en tête de lui raconter plusieurs de ses farces – au grand désespoir de sa petite amie – avec l'aide de Patmol, bien sûr.

Après quelques heures, l'heure du dîner arriva et le petit groupe se mit d'accord pour aller manger à la Grande Salle non sans voir reçu quelques regards noirs venant des Serpentard qui étaient réciproques. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se rendirent à la Tour de Gryffondor, aux cachots pour Rigel. Ils conversèrent pendant deux petites heures et les filles finirent par aller se coucher, se disant fatiguées par cette journée de cours mais James n'était pas de cet avis et ne voulait pas quitter sa dulcinée, il fut néanmoins contraint car celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser rapidement sous les regards amusés des autres garçons présents.

Le couvre-feu s'étant levé, les Maraudeurs et le nouveau jugèrent préférable d'aller se coucher, cette réaction étonna Remus surtout venant de James qui préférait faire des sorties nocturnes. Sirius le remarqua très vite :

- Oh non, mon pauvre Cornedrue ! On dirait que tu t'es ramolli, tu ne vas toute de même pas respecter le règlement à la lettre !

Le dit Cornedrue ne répondit pas et monta directement se coucher.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non, ricana Remus. Je crois qu'il était juste un tout, mais alors un tout petit peu susceptible.

- Je crois que je vais dormir aussi, dit Josh, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Remus et Peter montèrent également se coucher, vite rejoint par Sirius qui s'estima vaincu. Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à demander où Josh aller passer ses nuits mais sa question fut rapidement résolue quand il remarqua un nouveau lit à baldaquin à côté du lit de Sirius et de la porte. Ses affaires avaient été posées sur le lit et sa malle portait les initiales J.L.W.

Epuisé, Remus se changea et se mit confortablement dans son lit en pensant qu'il aurait encore une fois une nuit d'un sommeil léger comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Il pensa alors à ce qui était arrivé pendant la journée. Ce nouvel arrivant qui dormait dans le même dortoir qu'eux était très mystérieux même si il ne lui inspirait que de la confiance, il y avait quelque chose de pas normal… le loup-garou s'endormit finalement sur ces pensées, n'entendant pas l'énonciation d'un sortilège juste à côté…

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Légende note de l'auteur (NDA) :**

(1) James Potter, prefèt-en-chef ? J'ai lu dans l'encyclopédie de Lexicon (connue sous le nom d'Encyclopédie HP en français) que James avait été prefèt-en-chef pendantsa septième année à Poudlard mais quand je relis le tome 5, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre...

(2) Bellatrix Black, 7ème année, Serpentard ? Oui, je sais, normalement d'après le tome 6, Bellatrix est beaucoup plus agée que Sirius mais je trouve que cela va donner plus de piquant à l'histoire mdr...

* * *

Voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre. Wouarf, j'en suis très fière de vous l'avoir posté, il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents (14 pages Word) et j'espères arriver à tenir ce rythme ! 

En tout cas, je m'en réfère à vos avis tout en espérant qu'il vous ait plu car j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (surtout en ce qui concerne Sirius mdr)...

Les chapitres 4 et 5 sont en cours d'écriture (je les écris en parallèle) mais j'essaierai (j'ai bien dit _essayer_ lol) de vous poster le 4 dès la semaine prochaine si j'ai du temps libre. Je m'excuse d'avance si je ne tiens pas ma promesse...

A la prochaine...

Syrielle B.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour...

Je suis vraiment mais alors _vraiment_ désolée pour le retard considérable que j'ai pris sur cette fic. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pondre ce chapitre (et je crois que cela se sent) que je qualiferai de transition par rapport à la suite... Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre d'un niveau exécrable, enfin bon, je pense que je dois m'en remettre à vos avis...

Je voudrais remercier luluFlo4, Moony, Priscille, katia, Marilou Lupin, perrinette, lolo Evans, FluoResCenT, Blackangel, Melody Evans et Thealie pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre 3 ! C'est un peu grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage de finir ce chapitre, merci ! ;)

Ce chapitre est sous le point de vue de Harry cette fois-ci...

* * *

**Petit rappel des personnages :**

Joshua Léo Wright : fausse identité de Harry Potter. Septième Année, Gryffondor. Animagus non déclaré. Elève venant du futur.

Espoir : Fumseck de l'époque de Harry.

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de présenter les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, ainsi que les futurs mangemorts, donc je les passe...

Adhara Rigel Black : Soeur Jumelle de Sirius Black, déteste son premier prénom et partage les mêmes avis que son frère par rapport à la valeur du sang. Septième Année, Serpentard.

Lynn Llewellyn : Meilleure amie de Lily Evans, aime Sirius Black mais ne veut pas se l'avouer. Septième Année, Gryffondor.

Sarah Sullivans :Autre meilleureamie de Lily Evans, Remus Lupin semblerait avoir le béguin pour elle... Septième Année, Gryffondor.

Après vous avoir remis ces quelques informations, je vous présente _enfin_ le quatrième chapitre... Bonne lecture...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

**4. Une journée pas si banale **

**H**arry se réveilla en sursaut dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il était couvert de sueur et son corps tout entier tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Cette nuit-là, il avait, une fois de plus, rêvé – ou devrait-on dire cauchemarder – de la mort des êtres qui lui étaient proches. Cela faisait des nuits qu'il n'en rêvait plus mais son passé avait vraisemblablement décidé de le narguer pour le prévenir qu'il serait toujours là et qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Il regarda alors sa montre dans le but de regarder l'heure mais à son étonnement, il vit que celle-ci ne fonctionnait plus. Il ne savait à quel moment la montre s'était déréglée.

Conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir – et même si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas car il était sûr de replonger dans ses cauchemars s'il le faisait – le jeune Gryffondor se leva, ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se remplit un verre d'eau à l'aide de sa cruche. Pendant qu'il le faisait, il jeta machinalement un regard pour chercher les cheveux roux, caractéristique de son ami, qui dépassaient d'un lit. Mais au lieu de ça il vit les cheveux bruns de Sirius.

Harry se rappela alors des évènements advenus ces derniers jours. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir oublié qu'il n'était plus à son époque mais désormais à celle des Maraudeurs. Il se remercia antérieurement d'avoir pensé à lancer un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit, sans ça ses gémissements auraient tôt eu fait de réveiller son père et ses parrains, en particulier Remus dont il connaissait son ouie très fine qu'il avait «grâce» à ses dons de loup-garou.

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre située près du lit de James – son lit à son époque – il faisait sombre au dehors, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir le parc et la forêt interdite baignés à la lumière du clair de lune.

Encore quelque peu assoupi, le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, et joua avec sa chaînette, accrochée à son cou, sur lequel pendait un pendentif représentant un fier phénix se tenant sur une boule d'opale. C'était Ginny qui lui avait offert ceci lors de son anniversaire ayant eut lieu au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Les yeux dans le vide, il songea à la veille, il avait enfin pu rencontrer ses «futurs» parents à sa plus grande joie ainsi que son parrain, Sirius Black. A y resonger, il avait passé une magnifique journée en compagnie des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus, la seule déception qu'il pouvait avoir était le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis ne soient pas présents pour être à ses côtés avec sa petite amie. Bien sûr, il avait dû rencontrer ce traître de Peter – il avait réussi néanmoins à ne pas lui sauter immédiatement à la gorge – et tout ces maudits mangemortsqu'il détestait au plus haut point ! Enfin bon, le point positif était qu'il avait tout de même pu se venger des Serpentard avec la blague qui lui leur avait faite, non sans avoir été aidé indirectement par les jumeaux Weasley, ayant ainsi provoqué des fous rires incontrôlables chez les Maraudeurs. En pensant à ça, il haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil: la veille, il avait commencé à lire le livre que lui avait offert son parrain, Remus, et il avait lu que les Maraudeurs avaient la fâcheuse «habitude» de faire des farces aux nouveaux venus. Harry s'étonna qu'il n'en eut pas encore fait les frais et décida de rester sur ses gardes, au cas où.

Il se mit alors à penser à son père, c'était vraiment son sosie - dans sa véritable apparence - à quelques détails près! James était comme il se l'imaginait dans la réalité, le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il sortait déjà avec sa mère à cette époque, pour son plus grand bonheur, sa mère, Lily… Il ne pu s'empêcher de songer à quel point elle était belle… avec ses longs cheveux auburn lui tombant en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos… ses yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude qu'elle lui avait transmis…

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers les amies de sa «future» mère, il s'étonna que personne ne lui en ait parlé dans son présent, mais évidemment si on lui cachait tout depuis le début… ce ne serait pas la première fois, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il y avait tout d'abord Lynn, le jeune Gryffondor avait remarqué qu'il semblait y avoir anguille sous roche avec sa relation avec Sirius. C'était de même avec Sarah et Remus, Harry se disait qu'il formerait un beau couple mais se doutait que cela durerait longtemps car si on ne lui en avait jamais parler d'elles à son présent, c'était sûrement parce qu'elles étaient décédées ou disparues… Il éprouva une certaine tristesse à cette pensée: ses parents, son parrain et tout les autres ne se doutaient en rien de ce qui leur arriverait par la suite… ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un funeste destin les attendait au dehors de Poudlard.

Et Adhara, où devrait-on dire, Rigel – Harry eut un rire antérieur, elle lui faisait tellement penser à Tonks… C'était fou à quel point c'était le portrait craché de son parrain au féminin… Le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu le Sirius de son époque la nommée dans une de ses conversations quand il avait été avec lui, et pourtant c'était sa sœur jumelle… Peut-être que… Il ressentit à ce moment-là une bouffée de peine, peut-être qu'il lui était aussi arrivé quelque chose d'horrible… Il en eut un petit frisson.

Il repensa, par la suite, à sa seconde répartition pendant la matinée… la plus longue à laquelle il avait participé à ce jour… les mots du Choixpeau Magique étant encore profondément gravés dans sa mémoire…

_- «Oh, Oh, Oh! Mais que vois-je… un voyageur égaré dans le temps qui a traversé la fameuse Arche des Quatre Fondateurs. Et pas n'importe lequel… Un Potter! Harry Potter! Le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans! Deux excellents élèves… Hum… Ca ne va pas être facile pour te répartir. Un Occlumens en plus! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'en voie… Tu as accompli de grandes choses et tu en accompliras encore beaucoup! Dans l'avenir, je t'ai réparti à Gryffondor puisque c'était ton choix, mais es-tu sûr de rester dans cette maison? Tu possèdes les qualités des Quatre Grands Fondateurs de Poudlard, je le vois dans ta tête. Ne veux tu pas que je t'envoie à mon premier choix? Serpentard?Ou… » _

S'était ensuivi une petite conversation avec le Choixpeau qui l'avait finalement envoyé à Gryffondor à son plus grand soulagement.

Décidément, cette journée avait été éprouvante et riche en émotions: entre les rencontres avec ses parents, les confrontations avec les Serpentard et il en passait… Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait du se contrôler face à Peter pour le seul premier jour! Qu'est-ce que ça allait être pour la suite? Il n'osait pas penser au moment où il le trouverait seul dans un couloir, l'occasion serait trop belle… Mais il savait qu'il devait se contrôler.

Il devait faire attention avec les Maraudeurs, il savait que dévoiler le futur n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, de toute façon le sortilège que lui avait lançé Dumbledore faisait tout à sa place, aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là… Mais ce qui le tracassait était les regards furtifs que lui avait lancé Remus la veille… _Et si… Non, pas maintenant…_ Avait-il déjà des doutes? _Non… _Peut-être seulement beaucoup de questions à son propos… Mais avec ses sens de loup-garou…

Ce fut avec toutes ces songeries et ces doutes que le jeune Gryffondor finit par se rendormir dans les bras de Morphée…

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE! s'écria une voix masculine, tirant ainsi Harry de son sommeil – il s'étonna d'avoir réussi à se rendormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemars. IL EST L'HEURE! VOUS ECOUTEZ A PRESENT LA RADIO MARAUDIENNE! BONJOUR LES ENFANTS… ALLEZ, BANDES DE FAINEANTSINGRATS! DEBOUT!

Le jeune homme resta toutefois dans son lit malgré les exclamations prononcées, les yeux fermés, préférant la douce chaleur de ses couvertures. Il s'enfouit encore plus dans son lit dans l'espoir d'y trouver plus de sommeil.

SPLASHHHHH!

Tout à coup, il se sentit glacé de la moelle jusqu'aux os, comme si on lui avait renversé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

ARGHHHHHH! Des cris, des jurons…

En effet, dès que le Gryffondor se releva, il aperçut qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et en regardant les autres, il remarqua que James et Peter avaient reçus le même sort que lui – n'étant pas le seul à avoir crier. Seul Remus manquait à l'appel, il était sûrement déjà réveillé. Sirius, qui était apparemment le commanditaire de cette farce, riait aux éclats devant cette scène plus qu'hilarante.

- SIRIUS! TU VAS ME LE PAYER! jura James en s'élançant à la poursuite de son ami qui eut tôt fait de déguerpir.

Harry eut soudain un rire à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _C'est bien de rire mais il faut bien se venger!_ Et il se précipita lui aussi à la poursuite de Sirius.

Quand il fut aux côtés de James, celui-ci lui dit:

- Désolé pour ce réveil un peu brusque, Josh, mais Sirius est imprévisible à ses moments.

Harry sourit à sa remarque et répondit:

- C'n'est pas grave, et si on se vengeait?

James eut un sourire machiavélique envers Sirius et hocha la tête d'un signe approbateur. D'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent alors tous les deux sur le malheureux Patmol qui se fit prendre par surprise.

- AIE HOU HOU! D'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagné, je vous laisse tranquille pour cette fois, rétorqua un Sirius essoufflé par cette course.

Mais James et Harry n'étaient pas de cet avis et ils commencèrent à enchaîner une bataille d'oreillers endiablée. Peter les rejoignit, ce fut ainsi que le dortoir devint un vrai champ de bataille jusqu'à ce que Remus – venant tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain – ne vienne les interrompre:

- Quoi? Comment ça? Vous avez commencez une bataille sans moi? C'est pas du jeu!

- Voyons Lunard, tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois que tu participes, tu gagnes, alors laisses nous un peu gagner pour une fois! s'écria Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas à son ami et fit mine de bouder sous les rires des quatre autres.

- Allons, mon loup-loup ne soit pas si susceptible, ajouta Patmol avec un petit rire semblable à un aboiement.

Le qualificatif de «loup-loup» décrocha un regard furtif et inquiet du concerné envers Harry qui comprenait tout à fait le pourquoi de ce comportement. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être au courant de sa condition de loup-garou. Il fit donc semblant de ne pas avoir vu son regard anxieux.

- On ferait mieux de se sécher, dit-il à l'adresse de James. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai froid, moi!

- Tu as raison, approuva James puis il ajouta d'un ton sarcastique en se tournant vers son frère de cœur, et après, on se demande c'est la faute à qui ? N'est-ce pas?

Sirius feignit de ne pas avoir entendu sa question, ce qui lui valut un oreiller en plein dans la figure.

- Cela t'apprendra, Sirius Procyon Black, à nous réveiller comme ça! s'exclama James.

_Procyon?_ Ainsi c'était le deuxième prénom de Sirius. Harry avait incontestablement beaucoup de choses à apprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas sur ses parents et leurs proches. Ce voyage dans le temps allait finalement beaucoup lui servir. En voyant la mine que prenait son parrain à l'entente de ce prénom, il devina qu'il ne devait pas vraiment aimer ce prénom. En fait, c'était tout comme Rigel avec son premier prénom…

Finalement, ils finirent par sécher leurs vêtements et leurs lits – qui eux aussi avaient été mouillés. Une fois fait, Harry alla le premier à la salle de bain adjacente pendant que James et Sirius se chamaillaient à propos de leurs deuxièmes prénoms – il réprima d'ailleurs un petit sourire – tandis que Peter, lui, ne faisait pas grand-chose. Quant à Remus, il s'était assis sur son lit et regardait avec une expression amusée ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il eut un léger sursaut quand il vit son reflet le regardant dans le miroir. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de ne pas voir son habituelle apparence.

Le jeune Potter décida de prendre une douche et commença à se déshabiller quand…

_Ah! C'est quoi ça! Mais c'est quoi ce délire!_

Il venait de remarquer, au reflet dans le miroir, que le dos de son épaule gauche était à présent tatoué d'un _étrange_ symbole, une sorte de _sceau_… il y avait des runes écrites tout autour de cette marque… Harry se souvint de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… peut-être dans un livre… _non…_ mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de l'endroit exact où il avait vu, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que ce curieux tatouage n'était pas présent il y a quelques jours de cela, l'avant-veille, avant d'avoir traversé cette fameuse _Arche du Temps_… C'était _probablement _en la traversant qu'il l'avait eu…

Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus l'impréssion que le mystère se refermait autour de cette Arche des Quatre Fondateurs, cela en devenait agaçant. Il en convint de faire de plus amples recherches sur celle-ci dès qu'il aurait du temps libre. Il trouverait éventuellement des informations à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, néanmoins il doutait de ne pas en savoir plus… Aux yeux de la plupart des sorciers, cette pièce n'était qu'une «Légende de Poudlard», il serait donc rare de trouver des réponses sur sa _mystérieuse _marque, surtout si son hypothèse par laquelle elle semblait liée à cette fameuse arche était vérifiée…

- JOSH? cria soudain une voix.

Harry sursauta et répondit précipitamment par un «Oui?». Il cru reconnaître la voix de James filtrée à travers la porte.

- T'as fini avec la salle de bain? demanda son père. J'aurai bien envie d'y aller moi aussi! Tu la monopolises depuis dix bonnes minutesdéjà!

- Tant que ça? répondit le jeune homme, étonné. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait pris autant de temps à songer à sa découverte.

- OUAIS! cingla une autre voix qu'il perçu comme étant celle de son parrain. Dépêches-toi un peu s'il te plait!

- Hum, oui, d'accord, cinq petites minutes…

Il finit alors de se déshabiller et prit rapidement une douche où il y mit de l'eau froide pour mieux le réveiller car il était toujours dans un état second. Après ça, il s'habilla dans les vêtements propres qu'il avait apportés à la salle de bain et fit sa toilette.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, il sortit de la pièce sous le regard désapprobateur de James.

- Quoi? questionna Harry, étonné de cette réaction. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Tu m'avais dis cinq minutes et là ça fait encore dix minutes! se plaignit-t-il sous les rires amusés des trois autres. Si j'avais su que tu prenais autant de temps pour ta toilette je serais volontiers passer avant toi. Enfin, la prochaine fois je serais prévenu! Tu es pire que Sirius («Hey!»)!

Ce fut avec un sourire et sans plus de cérémonie que Cornedrue entra à son tour dans la salle de bain en claquant légèrement la porte.

- Eh ben, il est d'humeur massacrante, je dirai, dit soudain Harry aux autres qui continuaient d'avoir un petit rire.

Le jeune homme sourit également mais ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un furtif regard noir à Peter, une légère douleur vint s'installer sur son torse, comme un avertissement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ou ferait!_ Sans plus attendre – au risque de recevoir des regards méfiants s'il prolongeait son regard dédaigneux avec le rat – il prit un masque d'indifférence, cachant ses émotions qu'il pouvait éprouvées. Tout au long du mois de juillet dernier, il avait pris la décision d'approfondir son occlumancie dans les cas où le scénario qu'il avait eu avec Rogue ne puisse se répéter. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit à ne pas exposer ses sentiments à tout va.

A cette pensée, Harry ressentit une légère douleur à son torse, pourtant, il n'avait pas prévu de raconter son passé à ses parrains. Il resta impassible et fit mine de mettre ses affaires dans son sac pour les cours de la matinée. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit le regard de Remus sur son dos mais il fit semblant de ne pas y faire attention.

Son père choisit cet instant pour sortir de la salle de bain, laissant entrer un Sirius bougonnant quelques mots qui devaient légèrement ressembler à «Tu en as pris du temps!». Harry eut un léger sourire en coin, pensant à la relation de son père avec Sirius.

Après une tierce de secondes plongées dans le silence, James demanda à Remus:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours Mumus aujourd'hui?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas encore ton emploi du tempsaprès _un mois_ de cours ? répondit Remus, lançant un regard suspicieux à son ami.

- Ben si, dit James, un sourire coupable aux lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de chipoter pour ça! Je suis sûr que Peter ne le sait pas non plus…

- Eh! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Bon d'accord, finit par dire Lunard, lassé. Sortilèges et Botanique.

- Qui sont les professeurs? questionna Harry, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qui était le professeur de sortilèges.

- Pour les sortilèges, c'est Flitwick, le directeur des Serdaigle, qui s'en occupe, l'informa James. C'est un bon prof, de plus, du moment que tu pratiques correctement les sorts pendant ses cours, tu peux parler tranquillement autant que tu veux sans être dérangés. Ensuite pour la Botanique, c'est le professeur Herbage. Alors lui, il ne faut surtout pas s'y frotter, il est gentil mais tout le monde trouve que c'est un dérangé du cerveau. Il chérit tout particulièrement les plantes dangereuses et ne se dérange pas pour nous emmener les voir. Mais ne t'en fait pas il est inoffensif.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius sortit de la salle de bain pour y laisser entrer Peter qui avait réprimé un «Enfin!», s'attirant ainsi une claque amicale de Patmol derrière la tête.

- Alors, de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler pendant que je n'étais pas là? demanda Sirius.

- Des trucs qui ne t'intéressent pas, répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi?

- Rien, fut tout ce que répondit le loup-garou en cachant un sourire puis il finit par dire. On parlait des cours et des professeurs.

- Ah…

- J'ai entendu dire que vous meniez des blagues sur les autres élèves, coupa innocemment Harry.

- En effet, lui dit James en lui faisant un sourire.

- Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'on se rouille un peu à la longue, déclara Sirius. Cela va faire un mois qu'on n'a pas fait une bonne blague à ces chers petits Serpents, je vais m'ennuyer à la fin… Au fait je me demande qui est l'auteur de la blague d'hier, il faudrait penser à ce que je le remercie…

Harry se mit à sourire discrètement à la remarque de son parrain, il n'avait pas remarqué que son deuxième parrain l'ait aperçu.

- C'était toi? N'est-ce pas? demanda alors Remus à Harry après un léger moment de silence.

- Hein! s'écrièrent les deux autres en chœur, ouvrant les yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong.

Le Gryffondor sursauta et questionna comme si de rien n'était:

- Comment peux-tu savoir que c'était moi? Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ah! Ah! Notre petit Joshchounet vient de se prendre lui-même dans son piège! s'exclama Sirius en pointant Harry du doigt d'un air triomphant.

Le jeune homme prit un air outré et grimaça au surnom que lui avait donné Sirius mais ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur au fait que les années à Azkaban avaient vraiment changé son parrain, le Sirius qu'il avait connu au 12, Square Grimmaurd était tout à fait différent de celui qu'il avait devant ses yeux. On pouvait remarquer des changements similaires chez le Remus adulte et celui adolescent également bien que ceux-ci soient moins évidents qu'avec Sirius. C'était fou de voir à quel point quelques années pouvaient changer à ce point une personne.

- Josh? appela une voix au loin.

Il mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience que c'était lui qu'on appelait jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe devant son visage. Il se tourna vers la personne à qui appartenait cette main et remarqua qu'elle n'appartenait à personne d'autre que son propre père. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à sa fausse identité et ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais.

- Ca va? demanda James, une inquiétude se perçant dans la voix. Tu ne répondais pas quand on t'appelait.

- Hein… Euh… Oui ça va, répliqua précipitamment Harry. J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées…

- Tiens, tu me rappelles quelqu'un, dit Sirius en se tournant vers Remus. N'est-ce pas mon p'tit loup?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un grognement et une légère grimace qui fit rire tous ses compagnons de dortoir.

- Alors, c'était vraiment toi la blague? dit James, une pointe d'ébahissement dans la voix.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de le dire? questionna Harry à la place.

Le regard des trois autres lui fit comprendre qu'il serait obligé d'avouer. S'avouant vaincu, il répondit:

- Oui, c'était bien moi…

Il se sentit alors comme un enfant qui venait d'avouer une bêtise à ses parents, ce qui était dans un sens la vérité, étant donné qu'il se trouvait devant son père mais dans un contexte complètement différent.

- Comment t'as fait? interrogea son parrain, soudain très curieux.

- Secrets d'artiste, répondit Harry, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Peter profita de cet instant pour sortir de la salle de bain. Harry lui lança un furtif regard noir qui fit frémir légèrement le rat puis repris un air dénué de toutes expressions. Il proposa alors:

- Et si on allait manger? Je meure de faim…

- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, approuva Sirius avec un sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer des soupirs exaspérés chez James et Remus, Peter étant déjà en train de sortir du dortoir.

Ils se mirent ainsi à descendre en trombe vers la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Les filles s'étaient déjà levées pour le petit déjeuner.

Le quatuor, plus Harry, entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards, surtout féminins, s'étaient braqués vers eux. James s'était mis à faire un sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice Moldu – qui rappela vaguement au passage Lockhart à Harry – provoquant un grognement des plus irrités venant de la table des Gryffondor et plus précisément chez une rouquine aux yeux verts, Lily Evans, la mère de Harry ou devrait-on dire la _future _mère de Harry techniquement.

Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir près du trio féminin de Gryffondor, formé par Lily Evans, Lynn Llewellyn et Sarah Sullivans. Dès que James s'assit aux côtés de sa petite amie, il reçut une claque derrière la tête suivit d'un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de sa part, attirant des rires parmi tous ces camarades.

Ils commencèrent à engloutir silencieusement – le terme plus approprié pour Sirius fut plutôt dévorer goulûment - leur petit déjeuner excepté Harry qui n'avait pas tellement faim. Cela allait faire trois mois qu'il sautait ce moment du repas et il en aurait fait autant pour les autres mais sa tâche à accomplir nécessitait sa plus grande forme, et puis, il fit une grimace en pensant à Hermione qui l'avait menacé de choses inimaginables si il ne mangeait pas ne serait-ce au moins son déjeuner et son dîner. La raison pour laquelle il ne mangeait plus souvent était la mort récente d'Albus Dumbledore encore trop encrée dans sa mémoire pour ne pas être douloureuse.

Le Gryffondor fut soudain sorti de ses pensées par un Remus qui avait probablement remarqué qu'il n'avait rien avalé du repas:

- Josh?

- Oui? dit simplement le jeune homme, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et tentant de chasser l'image d'un Dumbledore mort, étendu sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard.

- Tu ne manges pas? lui demanda le loup-garou. Je ne t'ai pas vu toucher un seul morceau du déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Harry.

- Pas faim! Pas faim! répéta Sirius, un morceau de toast à moitié entamé dans la main, laquelle était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu es, Josh? Tu es malade? Déjà que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé hier soir…

Il continua ainsi son discours, prenant des mines les plus catastrophées que les autres au fur et à mesure.

- Sirius! Pour l'amour de Merlin! interpella une Lynn plus qu'exaspérée. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne mange pas comme le troll affamé que tu es, qu'il n'est pas normal!

- Groumphhh, fut tout ce que répondu l'intéressé sous les rires de ses camarades de table.

- Non, c'est vrai, dit alors James, je pense que Sirius a raison, Josh, on a tous remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup et si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir chez Mme Pomfresh pour sous-alimentation, ce qu'on ne voudrait surtout pas…

Harry fut touché qu'ils prennent autant de considération pour sa santé mais répliqua tout de même:

- Ca va aller, je suis toujours vivant à ce que je sache, non? Mais promis, à partir de maintenant je ferais plus attention à manger plus…

Il leur fit même un sourire pour les rassurer.

- T'as intérêt! prévint James en levant un doigt menaçant. Et si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, tu pourras même faire les frais d'une de nos expérimentations!

- James!

- Quoi? questionna le susnommé en se tournant innocemment vers sa petite amie.

- Tu es _i-r-r-é-c-u-p-é-r-a-b-l-e_! s'exclama Lily, bien qu'un peu amusée. Qu'ai-je fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme toi! Je me le demande bien parfois…

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un long et tendre baiser de la part de son bien-aimé faisant ainsi sourire toute la tablée et en particulier Harry qui regarda ses parents, légèrement ému par cette scène.

- Je pense que ça devrait te suffire comme réponse, ma fleur de Lys? demanda son futur père en relâchant son étreinte.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance que les Gryffondor finirent leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée – Double cours de Sortilèges.

La sonnerie magique retentit dans le couloir au moment même où ils arrivèrent devant la classe du professeur Flitwick qui les firent rentrer dans un joyeux tintamarre venant des élèves. Harry remarqua au passage que la salle de cours n'avait pas tellement changé en vingt ans.

Le jeune homme resta bêtement debout, ne sachant pas où se mettre jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne lui indique une place libre à côté de lui. Il le remercia d'un geste puis sortit silencieusement ses affaires.

Le cours commença quelques minutes plus tard, quand les bavardages cessèrent enfin après quelques réprimandes du petit professeur. Ce dernier se présenta à Harry, ce qui fut totalement inutile pour lui car il savait déjà qui était-il après l'avoir côtoyé pendant sept ans.

Le professeur Flitwick les fit voir ou plutôt revoir le sortilège d'Ignimenti **(1)**. Harry, à son époque, avait déjà commencé à le voir au début du mois de Septembre. Apparemment le programme n'avait pas non plus changé depuis ces longues années.

Ce sortilège – _Ignimenti_ – consistait à faire apparaître une «fontaine» de feu ou un jet de feu dont la puissance variait selon celle du lançeur. L'Ignimenti était l'équivalent de l'Aguamenti pour l'élément du feu. Harry était déjà arrivé à faire un jet moyennement puissant grâce à ses entraînements pendant l'été dernier mais n'arrivait pas à faire plus, étrangement.

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard circulaire pour voir comment se débrouillaient les autres élèves à ce sortilège. Il vit que son père avait fait jaillir de sa baguette un jet de feu ayant presque la même puissance que le sien, celui de sa mère était identique à son père, ceux de Sirius et de Remus étaient un peu plus faible et il ne fit même pas attention à celui de Peter qui pouvait être qualifié comme médiocre pour rester dans le langage poli.

Pendant tout le cours, Harry essaya d'augmenter la puissance de son jet de feu, mais rien n'y faisait, le jet restait toujours à la puissance moyenne malgré tous ces efforts. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius lui demanda:

- C'était bien dans ton ancienne école en Nouvelle-Angleterre?

Harry interrompit son sort, remarquant au passage que les trois autres Maraudeurs en avait fait de même pour mieux tendre l'oreille.

- Oui, les cours étaient biens, répondit-il, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de comment se déroulaient réellement les cours à Ocean's Coast. L'école faisait à peu près la même taille de Poudlard mais s'il fallait choisir entre ces deux-là, je pense que je choisirai Poudlard qui est beaucoup plus accueillante à mon goût.

- Tu n'as pas trop le mal de pays? questionna Remus à son tour.

- Je m'y habitue petit à petit, dit Harry avec un sourire. Peut-être que mon pays me manque légèrement – il pensa à son époque, une pointe de nostalgie dans son esprit – mais je pense que j'arriverais finalement à m'adapter à cette situation.

Oh oui, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'il s'habituerait au final d'être au temps de ses parents. Voir presque tous les gens qu'il aimait lui procurait une telle joie mais également de la tristesse car il savait qu'au moment où il allait rentrer à son époque, il ne voudrait pas quitter tous ces êtres qui lui étaient chers. Il savait que finalement il allait finir par rentrer chez lui, comment le dire qu'il le savait? Il ne pouvait le dire, c'était juste un sentiment, une sensation…

Le double cours de Sortilèges se termina sans d'autres encombres qu'un léger incident dans lequel Sirius, ayant manqué d'attention, brûla accidentellement la robe de sorcier du petit professeur Flitwick, qui, après qu'il eût éteint le feu, lui eût donné des lignes à copier («Je suis un sorcier et non un babouin armé d'un bâton»). Une punition qui fit d'ailleurs bien rire ses camarades de Gryffondor et qui rappela à un Harry hilare un certain cours de sixième année. Décidément, même les professeurs avaient les mêmes comportements que dans vingt ans.

Les Gryffondor se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble déjeuner à la Grande Salle, bavardant joyeusement de tout et de rien à la fois. Arrivés à table, ce fut Sirius qui se lança le premier sur les plats succulents de nourriture et les boissons de jus de citrouille. Harry regarda, amusé, son «futur» parrain manger avec un appétit vorace tel qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez d'autres personnes, à part, peut-être, chez son ami Ron, songea le Survivant.

James sembla remarquer le regard de Harry car il déclara par la suite,souriant:

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Josh, Sirius est tout le temps comme ça quand il s'agit de nourriture, un vrai goinfre…

- Hey! s'exclama l'intéressé, un morceau de poulet dans sa bouche.

- Quoi? demanda l'animagus cerf d'un ton où se percevait une fausse innocence. N'est-ce pas la juste vérité que je dis? Remus?

Le loup-garou sursauta à l'entente de son nom prononcé, il avait sans doute été plongé dans d'innombrables pensées quelques minutes auparavant. Se ressaisissant, ce dernier questionna:

- Hum… Oui, James, tu disais?

- Je-disais-que-c'est-la-vérité-quand-j'affirme-que-Sirius-est-un-vrai-goinfre, répéta le Gryffondor de façon mécanique.

- Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment répondre, hésita Remus en remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait Sirius.

Harry sourit à la conversation à laquelle il assistait en ce moment même, entre Sirius qui dévorait gloutonnement son repas et ne voulait en aucun cas avouer qu'il était un glouton, James qui le taquinait à propos et Remus qui hésitait à prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Finalement, il avait vraisemblablement pris parti pour Cornedrue, à la phrase suivante qui le confirmait:

- Sirius? N'étais-ce pas toi hier qui avais dit que tu affirmais avoir un estomac de troll, _par hasard_, si je ne m'abuse?

Le lycanthrope arborait à présent un sourire moqueur devant l'air boudeur de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier marmonna une phrase ressemblant vaguement à «Je savais pas ce que je disais à ce moment-là… Grmlb…». Sa réaction eut pour effet de provoquer ainsi des fous rires chez tout le groupe de septième année de Gryffondor.

Le fou rire terminé, le loup-garou se tourna vers Harry qui était à ce moment-là entrain à déguster un plat d'entrecôte frites.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'étudier ici, à Poudlard? questionna-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- J'ai entendu dire que Poudlard était la meilleure école de sorcellerie de toute l'Europe entière, alors je me suis dit: pourquoi ne pas y aller? inventa le Gryffondor.

- Oui mais en ce moment l'école n'est plus très sûre avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment en Angleterre, ajouta Peter tout en mangeant.

- Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas que Dumbledore fait peur à Voldemort pour rien, s'efforça Harry de répondre calmement à Queudver.

Cela sembla clore la conversation puisque personne n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Les Gryffondor finirent de manger dans une joyeuse ambiance, puis se rendirent à leur cours de l'après-midi, celui de botanique pour le groupe de septième année de Gryffondor. Tous avaient apparemment brillé avec succès dans cette matière au BUSE.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans les fameuses serres qui servaient aux cours de botanique. L'emplacement des serres n'avait guère changé en vingt ans, toutefois Harry pu remarquer que quelques serres n'étaient pas encore là à cette époque.

Son observation de l'état des lieux fut soudainement interrompue par la sonnerie stridente annonçant le début des cours de la deuxième partie de la journée.

Ce fut un homme d'environ la quarantaine, aux cheveux grisonnants, dont le haut du crâne en était dépourvu, qui les accueillit avec chaleur dans la salle de classe attenante aux serres. Il possédait un air dément, qui le faisait légèrement ressembler à un savant fou que l'on pouvait voir parfois dans certains films moldus, mais avait néanmoins un visage rempli de bienveillance.

Pour le cours, Harry se mit aux côtés de Remus et lui dit alors:

- Quand James avait dit que le prof avait un air fou, il n'avait pas tort.

Le loup-garou sourit à sa remarque.

- Oui, répondit-il. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il est gentil à l'intérieur si on omet le fait qu'il a une _certaine_ passion pour les plantes _dangereuses_.

Harry eut soudain la vision fugitive de Hagrid câlinant un bébé dragon qui venait tout juste de sortir de son œuf.

- Je connaissais quelqu'un comme ça, dans mon ancienne école, déclara le jeune Gryffondor. Sauf que sa passion était cette fois pour les créatures _particulièrement_ dangereuses. Il n'avait pas du tout les notions de danger avec ces créatures magiques. C'était mon professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais ensuite j'ai abandonné sa matière après les BUSE.

- Notre garde-chasse, Hagrid, est tout à fait né de la même pluie que ton professeur, ajouta Remus avec ferveur, hochant la tête comme pour approuver sa phrase.

A cette phrase, le jeune Potter se pinça mentalement, il avait complètement oublié que Hagrid était d'ors et déjà le gardien des clés de Poudlard à cette époque-là. Il se promit d'aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie avant de se rappeler que le demi géant ne le connaissait pas encore. Il pourrait toujours faire semblant d'aller faire sa connaissance, après tout.

- … Je me demande bien ce que cela ferait si Hagrid devient un jour professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, continua le lycanthrope. En fait, je n'ose même pas, ce serait tout à fait improbable à mon avis…

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, lança énigmatiquement Harry, un sourire en coin.

- Cette classe n'est pas un salon de thé, Messieurs Lupin et Wright, les interrompit le professeur de botanique en leur lançant un regard perçant. Bien, je me présente pour Mr Wright ici présent, je suis le professeur Herbage et j'enseigne la botanique. Une matière qui nécessite avant tout plus de pratique que de théorie, néanmoins je ne tolèrerai pas les bavardages incessants, ajouta-t-il dans un ton sérieux qui contrastait énormément avec son apparence. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir…

Il continua sur sa lancée en leur annonçant qu'ils allaient étudier une nouvelle plante particulièrement tenace sous les protestations des élèves et en particulier chez Sirius qui cria tout fort un «Oh non! C'est pas vrai!». Heureusement pour lui, le professeur ne l'entendit pas et leur fournit quelques instructions pour en prélever les épines, dont on louait de multiples vertus.

Cette dernière ressemblait vaguement à un Mimbulus Mimbletonia mais possédait de longues tiges qu'on aurait pu comparer à des tentacules bougeant sans cesse. Le plus dangereux était les dards qu'elle avait à chacune de ses tiges. La moindre piqûre provoquait un léger étourdissement jusqu'à aller à un coma de quelques heures selon la gravité de celle-ci, ainsi qu'un gonflement. Autant vous dire que Harry et les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas du tout rassurer.

Le travail des élèves consistait à retirer les épines du tronc de la plante tout en évitant de se faire piquer par l'une de ses tentacules.

Les élèves s'acharnèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment à retirer ces fameuses épines en se tirant plus ou moins bien. Sirius s'amusait à leurrer les tiges tandis que James le regardait faire avec exaspération. Harry y arrivait très mal, n'étant pas un as en botanique, il s'était déjà fait piqué une à deux fois par la vile plante, ce qui eut bon d'amuser un peu Remus qui lui disait qu'il s'y prenait mal.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si cette plante m'en veut, riposta-t-il, feintant d'être vexé.

Quant à Peter, ce n'était même pas la peine de l'avouer, il s'était déjà évanoui cinq fois. Son partenaire, un Poufsouffle, avait du employer l'_Enervatum_ pour le réveiller ces fois-là. Fâcheusement à la cinquième fois, celui-ci perdit en efficace et le Poufsouffle dû l'envoyer à l'infirmerie sous les ordres du professeur.

Malgré ses réflexes dignes des meilleurs attrapeurs, Harry eut du mal à prélever quelques épines tout en évitant les dards de la plante. Il se dit alors de mieux s'entraîner à ses réflexes car ceux-ci pourraient l'aider lors d'un duel ou d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Tom.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, tout le monde avait reçu au moins un bon nombre de piqûres à leur actif. Certains élèves eurent même le besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie afin de soigner les quelques piqûres les plus sérieuses.

- Hum, je pense que je vais aller à l'infirmerie, dit soudain Harry en regardant avec inquiétude sa main enfler de plus en plus. Je vous rejoindrai à la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois Maraudeurs.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête. Harry prit le chemin de l'infirmerie quand il entendit une conversation filtrée à travers une porte mal fermée du couloir. Curieux, il s'approcha silencieusement de celle-ci et y colla une oreille:

- … un ou une de nos rangs dans le personnel de l'école, annonça une voix que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître puisqu'elle appartenait à Bellatrix Black, future Lestrange.

Le Survivant ressentit alors une bouffée de colère à l'égard de celle qui avait contribué ou plutôt contribuerait à la mort de son parrain.

- Oui, je sais, affirma une voix masculine. Le Maître me l'a dit, mais il n'a pas voulu en ajouter plus, selon _lui_, nous en savons déjà beaucoup trop sur la nature de ses plans…

Harry se pencha un peu plus sur la porte, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire grincer.

- TAISEZ-VOUS! les interpella une autre voix sur un ton impérieux. J'ai entendu quelque chose…

Le Gryffondor entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui. Préférant ne pas se faire découvrir, il décida de s'éloigner avant que quelqu'un de s'aperçoive de sa présence pendant la discussion des mangemorts.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il reprit son chemin vers l'infirmerie, la tête dans ses pensées. Il resongea à la conversation qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant.

Ainsi, il y avait un traître parmi le personnel de Poudlard. Il ne manquait plus de savoir qui était-ce…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Légende note de l'auteur (NDA) :**

**(1) **Origine du sortilège Ignimenti

Vous vous demandez sûrement où j'ai été pêchée ce nom qu'on pourrait qualifier de bizarroïde, je vais donc vous faire une petite explication...

Le mot "Ignimenti" vient en fait du mot latin _ignis_ qui veut dire "feu" (si si, c'est vrai, aller voir dans le dictionnaire aux mots "Ignimbrite" et "Ignition"); et d'un autre mot latin _mentis_ : esprit. Traduit littéralement, cela donne "Esprit du feu", c'est comme "Aguamenti" (cf Tome 6) qui est l'"Esprit de l'eau".

* * *

It was the fourth chapter of this story, Oops, désolée, c'était le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire...

Je n'en suis pas très fière mais j'espère qu'il vous quand même plu, dans le cas contraire, je ne vous en voudrai pas ;). C'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant de partir en vacances pendant un mois (je pars le 13 Juin) mais je pense que le rythme des chapitres se fera plus régulier quand je serai rentrer de vacances...

See you later...

Syrielle B.

P.S.: Ne vous inquietez pas, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire ! C'est juste que j'ai eu un peu de mal (plutôt _beaucoup_ !) à écrire ce chapitre de transition. _Review, please..._


End file.
